Sonic The Merhog: Series
by Valenor
Summary: First Sonic Mermaid Fanfic ever! OC's are STILL accepted until Episode 15! I'm not that good at summaries, but the story is amazing! Read and find out! Rated T just in case. -SonicxElise- Please Read and Reveiw.
1. The Princess And The Merhog

**I know I've been working on my story, The New Sonic Heroes. But lately, I haven't been getting that much good reviews, so that story is gonna have to wait until I'm done with this new story. Besides, no one likes to hear stories coming from someone named Valenor anyways.**

**T-T**

**And yes people, I'm a fan of Mermaids and what not. So this idea came to me a couple of months ago before I became an Author. You may notice, that there are a few parts in this story that maybe simliar to a few of the Mermaid shows or movies you've seen. I love Sonic characters and mermaids, so why don't I just put them all together then? By the way, I'm going to allow as many OC's in this new series. Doesn't matter if they're villian, heroes, or neutral. Just reveiw their info's and I'll see what I can do about it. Enjoy the story!!!!**

**(Please Read and for the love of Chaos...Reveiw!!!)**

* * *

_"Mobians...we've heard of them and have also seen them many times, they're sorta like animals, but they act like humans. We usually see them work at many places in not only our country, but the world also. They're all a real help and we all live peacefully together, but sometimes I wish there was something else out there, something...different. Sure, I could date a Mobian, but that would just seem wrong, I mean come on, a human and a Mobian? How would that work out?...What's that...Mermaids? I've heard of them in a few stories, but I've never actually seen them in real life before. Oh what am I saying? Of course they don't exist....But sometimes...I would always like to look out my window and stare out into the sea, dreaming of those magnificent creatures, thinking if they do live in another city somewhere...under the sea...."_

* * *

Opening theme "Under the Sea" by A-Teens.

* * *

Episode 1: The Princess And The Merhog:

It all started at a country called Soleana, where everything there was beautiful. The forests, the city, the nice beaches, even the castle, which was at the far end of the city. There were always guards blocking the way into the castle, which was home to the rulers of Soleanna. The Duke of Soleanna always looked after his country and his people along with it. The Duke was once married, but unfortunatley, his wife became ill and...passed on. So it was just him and his daughter left, who by the way was named Elise. She was a sweet little girl, although she never left the castle, for her father feared that he'd lose her, just like how he lost his wife. So she was always home schooled, which meant that she never had any real friends. But there were those special occasions, where the Duke would take Elise out into the city, as they would go to resturaunts. Or sometimes he would take his daughter out into the sea, where he would like her to see how the fishermen would get fish for their seafood dinners.

And speaking of the sea, that was were they were right now. It was during the evening, and Elise just loved coming here, for she would stare out into the sea, always dreaming of merpeople, which of course no one believed in. Right now, the Duke and a couple of fishermen were focusing on fixing the engine, for it stopped working for some strange reason. Luckily they were all on a big fisherman's boat, so that way, there was enough room to move around. Elise was just walking around the boat, until she looked out at the sea again.

"It's so pretty," she said as she noticed something in the water. "Hmm?"

The little princess quickly ran to her father, while he was still figuring out why the engine couldn't get back to working again.

"Daddy," she said, as she tugged on the Duke's robe.

"Not now, my dear." he said. "We're a little busy, trying to get the engine running again. Why don't you go and look around some more?" he added as he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"But Daddy, I saw something in the water." she tried explaining.

"I'm sure it was just a fish, Elise." said the Duke, as he noticed a storm was about to come rolling in quickley.

"Elise, stay inside. You'll be safer in there." he said quickley, as Elise walked into the bridge and looked out the window, noticing that there was something moving in the water.

"I bet it's a mermaid." she said excitedly to herself, as she gazed out the window again.

The thing that Elise saw, was something beyond imagination, as it ducked into the ocean. It was hard to tell what it was, cause the thing was underneath the boat. When it got into the clearing, it was actually a mermaid, sort of. It had the same tail as a mermaid, but the most unusual thing was that it had the upper body of a blue hedgehog. It's tail was purple, as the upper part wore nothing but white gloves, and a necklace with a blue gem attached. This creature appeared to be something called a "Merhog", as all people would never believe in at all, not even Mobians believed in such things called "Mermobians". Right now, the merhog wasn't alone, for there was another one like him, except this one however, was a fox. It's tail was yellow, and its upper body was yellow as well, but it also had two namesakes in between the tail and the upper part, which seemed a little weird. And like the Merhog, it also wore white gloves, and an orange necklace. And judging by their looks, both of them were kids. The merhog seemed to be okay with whatever was going on, but the merfox felt really uneasy about this.

"Sonic, I'm not sure we should be doing this," the merfox said.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure, Tails?" the merhog known as Sonic said.

"I think it stayed back in the canyon, along with your sense of wisdom." Tails said sarcasticly. "Don't you know that we're not supposed to be up here in the first place?! What if we get caught doing this, or worse?!?!"

"Relax, buddy. We'll be alright." Sonic said, as he swam up to the surface again, to look at the fishermen's boat. "I've never seen a whale like that before." he said, as he gazed at the boat, unaware that the storm had finally arrived.

"That can't be good." Tails said, as he appeared next to Sonic. "Sonic, we should head back...NOW."

"I guess your ri--"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, a huge wave came crashing down on the two mermobians, seperating them in the proccess. Sonic was lucky to get back up to the surface, until he noticed that it was raining hard, and there was even lighting shooting down into the ocean. All Sonic could do was watch the so called "whale" be punished by the storm. The boat wasn't taking the storm very well, as it was suffering from the waves that kept hitting it. The fishermen tried their best to get the engine running, but it was no avail. Sonic suddenly noticed a huge wave was starting to form, as it was charging for not only the merhog, but the people on the boat as well. Sonic tried his best to dive down into the ocean but unfortunatley, the wave picked him up and sent him flying over the boat, as the wave came crashing down on the poor fishermen, and the Duke along with his daughter Elise, as well. Sonic soon felt a little unconcieus, as he took one look at the boat before closing his eyes.

* * *

_"2 hours later...."_

Sonic slowley opened his eyes, as he noticed Tails was there with him.

"Sonic, your alive!" the merfox said cheerfully as a small tear came from his eyes. "I was so worried about you, that I tried searching, but I couldn't find you anywhere until 20 minutes ago." he said as Sonic didn't respond. "Sonic?"

The merhog didn't seem focused on his friend at all, for he noticed something odd up on the surface. He got up and swam to the surface, leaving Tails to float there confused.

"Sonic, where are you going?!" he called.

"I need to find out what happened to the whale!! Don't worry, I think the storm died out!" Sonic called, until he reached the surface.

When he reached the surface, all he could do was nothing but look around the area he was at. There were no signs of the "whale", but there were pieces of it scattered everywhere. Sonic was shocked by this, thinking that maybe it wasn't a whale after all. So he searched the remains, to see if he could find anything unusual. There wasn't that much to see, for there were only shattered boat remains. Luckily, something caught his eye. He looked over to find something very unusual, only to see it was the young princess, Elise. Her little white dress was ripped a little, and her shoes were missing, and her hair seemed a little messed up, as she was floating on a wooden door. She looked beautiful just laying on the wooden door, as it was still floating in the water. Sonic was actually suprised to see something he never saw before, as he slowley swam up to the poor little girl, and observed her very closely.

"What is it?" he said to himself, as he poked her.

"Mmm..." groaned the princess, while startling Sonic in the procces.

"She's still alive!" he said happily. "But what am I supposed to do now?" he said confused as he looked at her again. "I think she might be one of those so called Land Creatures I've heard about." he said as his face turned sad. "I gotta get back to the canyon, but I can't leave her here...she might die." he said, as he picked her up bridal style. "I think I saw land somewhere, not to far from here." he said as he swam quickly in the moonlight night.

* * *

After a long half hour of swimming, Sonic finally made it to the beachside of Soleanna. There he laid the princess down carefully on the sand, and sighed in relief.

"Wow, I've never swam that fast before. I'm pooped!" Sonic said, while breathing heavily as he looked up at the ocean, with the moon relfecting off of it. "I wonder what a creature like you, was doing all the way out in the ocean?" he said as he laid next to her. "It's a good thing you're not awake yet, otherwise if you saw me, I might scare you by accident."

He then looked at the ocean again, then to his left to see the castle not to far from where the merhog and the princess were.

"I wish I could see how life's like, as a land creature. Course the ocean is still nice and everything, but sometimes I imagine I could live on land, and see all those things I've heard about." he said, as he was totally unaware that the princess was slowley opening her eyes.

"Mmm...Daddy?" she said quietly without Sonic and her noticing eachother.

She blinked again, and then opened her eyes more. When she was fully awake, she looked around to find herself laying on the beach.

"What am I doing all the way here? Where's Daddy and he others?" she asked, as Sonic just noticed she was awake.

When Elise looked to her right, she was absolutley suprised by noticing the Merhog was right next to her.

"A...a mermaid?!" she gasped as she quickly stood up.

"_Oh no, she's awake!_" he thought to himself as he noticed her sea grey eyes. "_I've gotta get oughta here!!_" he thought again, as he quickly made his way into the sea again.

"Wait, come back!!" she called for the merhog, but unfortunatley he got away. "I'm not gonna hurt you!! Please come back!!"

She walked over to the sea until the water reached her knees. She was thinking of actually following him into the sea, until all of a sudden the guards from the castle noticed her by the shorelines. They rushed over to the princess, as she noticed them coming. But something else caught her eyes, as she walked over to the sands, to find the blue necklace that Sonic was wearing. She picked it up and held it to her chest, as the guards finally reached her.

"Miss Elise, what are you doing here at such a late hour?" one of them said.

"Daddy and I went to the sea with fishermen again, until this nasty storm came and washed us away. Not only that, but a mermaid saved me." she said as she looked over to the sea.

"Uhh...sure, I'm sure those mermaids thought you needed land." one of them said as they escorted her back to the castle.

_"1 hour later..."_

Elise was in her bedroom all tidied up and into her pajamas, as she jumped into bed. One of the maids that worked at the castle tucked her in bed and left the room. Everyone who worked at the castle was wondering if the princess was here, then where was the Duke? Everyone started to begin worrying that if the Duke was gone, then how will Elise feel when she's all alone? Right now, the princess herself wasn't thinking of her father, for something else was bothering her. She soon got out of bed and walked over to the window, and looked out into the sea, still thinking of that merhog that saved her. She held the blue necklace to her chest, as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"I'll never forget you..." she said sadley as she took one last look at the sea, and then went back to bed.

"Someday, I'll see you again." Sonic said, who by the way, was outside near the castle walls, as he stared at it from a far distance, before he dived back down into the sea.

* * *

_"8 years later..."_

It was a beautiful day at the ocean near Soleanna, as there were many fishes just waiting to get caught by fishermen today. The fishermen always kept catching alot of fishes, and all other exotic under water creatures, and took them back to the castle. But today, something was bothering the fishermen, as they were struggling to reel the fish in.

"Man, are these fishes on steroids, or what??" asked one of the fishermen, who was a grey echidna by the way.

"I'm pretty sure that we're caught on something." said a human fisherman.

What neither of the fishermen knew was that under the boat, the fish were in the net, but something was pulling on the net. The thing that was pulling on the net, was none other than the Ocean's fastest thing alive, Sonic The Merhog! This time he looked like a 17 year old Merhog, as his tail was a little bigger, and his quills were a bit longer. Apperantley, what he was doing right now, was that he was trying to set the fish free, since all the other mermobians or merpeople wouldn't do a thing about it. These kind of things always kept getting Sonic mad, which always forces him to do this sort of thing.

"How many times, do we have to go through with this?!" he asked himself, as he was struggling by helping the fish.

"Okay we're gonna have to get the engine on full power." one of the fishermen up above said, as the grey echidna turned it on.

The machine started pulling up the fish, with Sonic along with them. But for some odd reason, all Sonic could do was nothing but grin to himself.

"So that's the way you want to do it then, huh?" he said to himself. "Okay I'll play your little game of tug and war."

He soon started to swim around the boat, while holding the net. The boat was spinning around and around, as Sonic was swimming around in circles really fast. Soon the cable that was holding the net was starting to let loose until finally, it snapped as it released all the fishes from the net. They all thanked Sonic, and started to swim back to their homes. Sonic let out a sigh of relief, as he grinned and went back up to the surface again. When he looked at the boat, he noticed that it was heading back to Soleanna as fast as it could.

"That's what happens if you mess with my turf!!" Sonic shouted at the fishermen, until they could be seen no more. "Well, now since all that's over, I think we can call it a day. Besides, I gotta meet up with the gang at the Reef."

Before Sonic was about to dive down into the ocean, he took one look last look at the city of Soleanna. He sighed to himself, and then disappeared into the ocean below.

* * *

It was about an hour later, that Sonic came across a canyon of some sort. It was hard to see the bottom, cause it was so dark, but that didn't stop the blue merhog. He quickley swam into the canyon, and went through nothing but darkness until there was light up ahead. The light grew bigger and bigger until finally, it showed a beautiful underwater city. It was just absolutley amazing there, as most of the houses and buildings were made of rocks and coral. What was even better, was that there were merpeople and mermobians everywhere.

Sonic quickly swam past by a few mermen and made his way through the city. It wasn't long, until Sonic made his way into a place that looked somewhat like an underwater mall. There was a huge sign on the top, and it said "The Reef." He swam inside the mall, as the place inside looked amazing as well, for it was covered in beautifully colored coral.

"I think my buds are at the food court right about now." he said to himself, as he swam.

He swam around the place until he found the food court, noticing there were a few mermobians at one of the tables. One of them was Tails, except he looked a little older than he did before, and the other one looked like a red merchidna, that had a white crescent moon shape on his chest. He also wore nothing but white mittens with spikes on the end, and a red necklace. He looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. And there was also a pink female merhog, and a light purple mercat, along with another merhog, except this one was white. The pink merhog wore nothing but white gloves, a red hair band, a red top, and a pink necklace. The mercat wore white gloves and a purple top, with a light purple necklace. And finally the white merhog wore a pair of white gloves with blue markings on each one, and a white necklace. They all seemed to be wearing necklaces, except Sonic.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! You wouldn't beleive what I had to do, to get here!" he said as he sat next to them.

"What were you doing THIS time, Sonic?" the merchidna asked irritated.

"Come on Knuckles, lighten up." the white merhog said.

"Oh Sonic, we were all worried about you! Especially me!" the pink merhog said.

"Uh...Amy, I think it was just you who was worried instead." said Tails as he sweat dropped, along with Sonic.

"So how've you been, Silver ol' buddy?" Sonic asked the white merhog known as Silver.

"Everything's been going pretty well, isn't that right Blaze?" he asked the mercat.

"Yeah, everything's going pretty well, the usual." Blaze said.

"The usual...that's always the one I always get tired of." Sonic said as he looked down.

"Come on Sonic, it's not that bad!" Tails said.

"Yes it is Tails, it's boring around here, which why I always like to make things fun." Sonic said, as he grinned at all the others.

"Listen Sonic, you can't keep doing these things," Silver said.

"You always leave the canyon, you pick up and collect weird junk, always stopping those weird whales from taking the fishes, and what's worse is that you always head up to the surface world!" Knuckles explained, while no one else heard that last part.

"What is it with you and the surface world?" Blaze asked. "One of these days, you might get caught doing these things, and we won't be there to bail you out."

"Relax guys, I'm too fast to catch anyways." Sonic said as he smirked.

"Sonic, please stop doing these things." Amy said as her eyes started to glitter. "Do it for me?"

"Uh...I'll think about that." he lied as he sweat dropped.

"What is it that makes you interested in the surface world anyway?" Knuckles asked.

This question left Sonic silent for a moment, leaving everyone else silent also. The reason Sonic was quiet, because he remembered that night that happened 8 years ago, the time when he saved a human from dying at sea. Sonic quickley shook his head and came back to reality, as he noticed his friends were still staring at him.

"It's...nothing really..." Sonic lied. "It's just that I've got nothing else to do, so this thing is sorta like a hobbie. Look, why don't we just drop the subject, I gotta go anyways." he said as he swam away, leaving the others worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface world, the fishermen boat from earlier made its way back Soleanna, as the fishermen were heading there way into the castle. They made their way into the kitchen to explain to the chefs why they didn't come back with any fishes...again.

"Look, everytime we catch alot of fishes, something strange is always releasing the fishes." the grey echidna explained.

"It's been going on like this for over 2 years now." the master chef said. "How am I supposed to make my famous seafood dinners for not only the Princess, but everyone else as well?!"

And speaking of the princess, up on the balcony was the princess herself. She looked alot older and more prettier than she did before. She wore a white dress, a pair of long white gloves, a small crown with feathers on it, orange stalkings, and a pair of red high heels. She was the last royal heir to the throne, ever since she lost her father that day, that happened over 8 years ago. Everyone always wondered how she felt about losing her father that day. But it wasn't her father that was bothering her right now, as she was wearing the blue necklace that Sonic wore back then. She couldn't help herself but think about that merhog that saved her when she was a little girl. Small tears started forming in her eyes, when she kept thinking about that merhog.

"Miss Elise?" asked one of the maids, as Elise turned around. "Are you alright?"

"No, everything's fine." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "There's no need to worry about me."

"Understood, Miss Elise." the maid said as she left the balcony.

Elise then turned back to the city, until she finally looked over to the sea, still thinking of Sonic.

"I want to see you again someday, but I can't leave my people." she said to herself sadley, as she turned around and walked back inside the castle.

* * *

For the rest of the day, neither Elise or Sonic ever said a word, leaving everyone else worried.

* * *

Ending Theme: "His World" by ZebraHead.

* * *

**Well there you have it!!! Episode 1 should probably get you readers interested!! By the way, the OCs you want to be in this story, will have to have special abilities that aren't so complicated, otherwise I'd be confusing the readers, and myself. (Please Reveiw!!!)**


	2. Sonic's Destiny

**Episode 2 is up!! ~~Yippie!!!**

**I won't be using the OC's just yet, I'm planning on using them on either episode 3 or 4. (Still trying to figure out the confrontation.)**

**Anyways, I hoped you like the first chapter. I actually finished that chapter in two days, when it usually takes me like a week or two to get one done.**

**And I bet you all knew who it was that said all that stuff in the beginning. X3**

**So go ahead and enjoy!!!**

**(Please read and Reveiw!!!)**

* * *

_"The land creatures....I've heard many stories about them from my Uncle, when I was very young. Sometimes, I even pretend I was a land creature, but what's even better, is that I would dream of being a land creature. Although I'll never forget that night that happened 8 years ago, when I actually saved a land creature from dying out at sea. And by the looks of it, I think it was a girl. She looked so beautiful, as I took her to shore, and placed her on a nearby beach. It wasn't long before she woke up and noticed me, as I quickley got out of there. Ever since, I've been heading up to the world more often, as I collect stuff that came from that world. But sometimes, I'll still remember that night, thinking of that girl, hoping if she's still out there, waiting for me....."_

* * *

Opening Theme "Under The Sea" by A-Teens.

* * *

Episode 2: Sonic's Destiny:

It all started in the sea, and inside the canyon, into the underwater city, Sonic's friends Tails, Amy, Blaze, Silver, and Knuckles, were busy looking around the city, as they were looking for the blue merhog. It was 2 days since Sonic ever talked to his friends, as they were all worried about him. They went to his place to see if he was there, but his mother Aleena (who was a purple merhog with long purple hair, and wore a purple necklace, and a white top), always told them that he wasn't home until later at night. Everyone else decided to look around the city again, but Knuckles decided to go somewhere else, as he dragged Tails along with him. Right now, they were making they're way to the canyon exit.

"Wait Knuckles, why are we coming here?" Tails asked worriedly.

"Look, I know where Sonic usually goes all the time, so why don't we try looking there for a change?" Knuckles said, as he dragged Tails along with him.

"What if we get caught doing this?" Tails asked.

"Then whoever that catches us, will have to deal with my fists!" Knuckles said, as he raised his fist.

"But I just remebered...I think I uh...left the stove on?" Tails lied, not so well.

"What's a stove?" Knuckles asked as Tails was about to answer. "Don't answer that." he said as he covered Tails' mouth.

And with that, the two mermobians exited the canyon, and into the open sea, looking for Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile, the place where Sonic the Merhog was at, was none other than the surface world itself. He always liked to look at the land of Soleanna, as he would also like to get some information on his land friend Big, who by the way was a large purple cat, that wore a pair of big brown gloves, and a big belt around his waist, along with a pair of sandals. And he also carried a fishing rod, and he had a small frog next to him, which was his friend named Froggy. Sonic and Big were talking on a small nearby island. Sonic would always talk to Big about the sea world, and Big would always return with stories from the surface world. Sonic always wished that someday, he could be a land creature, and see all those things he's heard from Big. 2 years ago, Sonic found Big drowning near Soleanna, so he helped him out of the water, and took him to dry land. They've been friends ever since.

"So how's the dry land been doing today?" Sonic asked the large cat.

"The sky is always blue, and the sun is usually bright, but sometimes it's covered in clouds." Big said stupidly, as Sonic sweat dropped.

As you can tell, Big wasn't reall the brightest cat around Soleanna, but he does however works at the castle, as a servant.

"So anyways, do you know what this thing is?" Sonic asked, as he pulled out a cell phone from his bag.

"I've seen those things before, but I've never bought one. I'm always fishing in the lake with Froggy." Big said, as he looked at his little amphibeous friend. " I think they're called portable talk boxes."

"So it's like a normal talk box but different?" Sonic asked confused.

"Yep. Unlike the other one, you can take that one anywhere you like, and hear voices from other people." Big said happily.

"Sweet! This will go great with my collection!" Sonic said as he put the cell phone back in his bag.

"Uh-oh." Big said as he looked at his watch.

"What's wrong, Big?" Sonic asked, as Big got up.

"I have to go to work again." Big said as he rushed off towards the castle. "I'll see you again, Mr. Hedge-Fish!" he called, which just left Sonic to sit there and sweat drop.

"It's Sonic! Sonic the Merhog!" he called, until the cat wasn't seen anymore. "Well, I might as well head back to my boring life." Sonic said sarcasticly as he doved into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle of Soleanna, the Princess was locked up in her room, and on her bed crying, still thinking of that merhog that saved her 8 years ago. Everyone in the castle was worried about her, although they never asked her why she was upset though, since she knew no one would believe her. She soon got off her bed and walked over to the little balcony near her window. She looked over to the sea, thinking if she'll ever see him again.

"I wish I could've gotten his name, before he left." she said to herself sadley, until she remembered what her father always told her, before he died.

_"You're a good girl, Elise. Be brave, and don't cry, no matter what happens."_ her father said to her in her head.

"He's right," she said to herself as she stopped crying. "I just have to stop thinking about it, and start going back to my regular life." she said as she got up and put her shoes on. "And I think I know how to have a regular life."

She was never really allowed to leave the castle without any body guards to protect her, all because of her over protective advisor Lucious. He's the reason she never had any real friends, so Elise decided to do something Lucious wouldn't allow. The princess walked her way out of her room, unaware that the maids and servants were by her door, until they heard her footsteps getting louder. They all quickley ran off to their placements, as Elise opened the door, and went downstairs to the lobby.

_20 Minutes later..._

"You want to do what?!" asked the royal advisor, known as Lucious.

You may think he was a human at first, but he was really a tall black komodo that wore a green tuxedo, along with white gloves, and black shoes. He was a really big pain to Elise, whenever he kept mentioning about marrying someone soon, so that way there would be a new Duke to rule Soleanna. Elise never liked this advisor, but he was there to stay, ever since the late Duke hired him before she was born. What they were talking about right now, was something you wouldn't believe the words coming out of Elise's mouth.

"That's right, I want to take a real school." she said. "I want to be able to know what it's really like, going to school like a normal person."

"Out of the question!" Lucious exclaimed. "You can't go to a public school, we'll just send you to a private school instead."

"But, I don't want to be in a school full of rich people, I want to be in a public school." she said in a slightly angry tone. "Please, you have to trust me, I'm not a child anymore."

"_This is not what I wanted!" _Lucious yelled in his head, until an idea snapped in his head. _"Maybe she can learn it, the HARD way..." _he thought, as he snickered to himself. "Alright Princess, you win." he said, which suprised Elise alot. "You can go to a public school, and we don't have to send any body guards to protect you in the school." he said happily.

"Really? I can go??" she asked suprised, as Lucious nodded. "Oh thank you very much!" she said happily, as she gave the komodo a big hug.

"_The thanks I get, whenever I serve this brat..."_ he thought to himself. "We'll get you started next Monday." he said as the princess happily walked upstairs to her room, while humming the anthem of Soleanna.

* * *

_2 Hours later..._

Knuckles and Tails were searching every rock and cave, but neither one of them found Sonic. They were both about to give up and head back, until Tails noticed Sonic over at the distance. He was about to call over to the merhog, until Knuckles grabbed the merfox by the mouth, and pulled him back behind a nearby boulder.

"Shh..." Knuckles shushed the muzzled merfox. "Let's see where he's going."

Tails felt a little uneasy about following his friend, but he soon let out a sigh and nodded, as the two quietly followed the merhog. They followed him for what was like about 25 minutes, until they finally saw Sonic stopping, so the two mermobians hid behind a rock and peeked at the merhog.

"What's he up to?" Knuckles asked quietly.

Sonic quickley swam up to a really big boulder and pushed a big rock out of the way, revealing a hole big enough for Sonic to fit in. Knuckles grew even more suspicious, while Tails was worried about Sonic. They quickley swam in the hole, right before the rock was about to close itself. When Knuckles and Tails got inside the giant boulder, they both had there jaws drop, when they saw a huge collection of stuff that Sonic always picked up, whenever he was out in the surface world. Before they were about to look around, they noticed Sonic was still there, so they hid behing a few large stuff.

"There you go." Sonic said as he placed the cell phone right next to a regular phone. "I wonder if I can find more interesting stuff." he said until he heard something crash.

He quickley turned around to see Knuckles and Tails, as the merfox accidentily made a jar fall. There was an awkward silent moment between the three, until Sonic decided to let out a deep sigh.

"Sonic...what is all this?!" Tails asked suprised.

"It's my...collection." Sonic said. "Do you guys like it?"

"Well...it's nice and all but..." Tails said nervously until Knuckles jumped in.

"Like it?! You've been grabbing weird junk, and then taking them here! I mean, what is that all about?!" Knuckles asked in an angry tone.

"It's not junk!" Sonic said sternly. "They're peices of my dreams!"

"Okay I'll admit it...you've really lost it this time." Knuckles said.

"Look guys, can you promise me you won't tell anyone about this?" Sonic asked sweetly, as he gave them the most powerful thing ever...the puppy dog eyes.

"_Ugh...I've always hated those eyes..._" Knuckles thought to himself. "Alright, alright. We promise we won't tell anyone, but will you stop doing these things already?"

"I can't help myself, Knuckle-head." Sonic said as he turned away from the others. "I just want to see what life is like, without the sea."

"You mean you want to...become a land creature?!" Tails asked suprised, as Sonic nodded.

"I guess there's no stopping you." Knuckles said as he let out a sigh. "There is a way you can become a land creature."

This caught Sonic's and Tails' attention, as they both turned around quickley to look at Knuckles, while he had a frown on his face.

"How do you become a land creature?" Sonic asked excitedly, as Knuckles let out a deep sigh before responding.

"It's time I told you guys about our secret ability..." he said disapointed, while the others look shocked. "If we ever stay on land for more than 2 minutes, we'll..." Knuckles shook his head at the thought of it before continuing, "...grow legs."

"What?!?!" Sonic said even more suprised. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"Because we never wanted you to leave, Sonic. That's why." Tails said sadley, as he knew about it also. "Everyone will miss you, except your Uncle, he's always spending his time on land."

"I've always wondered how Uncle Chuck came up with those stories, when I was young." Sonic said as he looked up to see the ocean surface. "Let's go!"

And with that, the three mermobians left the giant boulder, and headed up for dry land.

* * *

_6 Hours later..._

The three mermobians were up at the shorelines of Soleanna, as it was night time, since they didn't want anyone to see them during the day. They were near the castle, except only from a far distance. Sonic was ready for this, but Knuckles and Tails were upset about losing their friend.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Sonic?" Knuckles asked seriously.

"You don't have to do this, Sonic. We can always try again some other time." Tails said, as a small tear came running down his face.

"I'm ready to do this, guys." Sonic said as he gave his signature thumbs up, before heading towards the beach. "Who knows? This'll probably be fun."

And so, the two mermobians followed Sonic towards the beach, as they were still thinking if Sonic really wanted to go through with this. When they finally reached the shorlines, Sonic quickley moved himself on the beach, hoping to see if that ability was real or not.

"Is it past 2 minutes yet?" Sonic whined, as Knuckles and Tails just sweat dropped.

"It's only been 10 seconds, Sonic." Tails said.

"I'll show you how to wait Sonic," Knuckles said as he got up next to Sonic. "If you want to kill time, all you have to do is close your eyes, and--"

But before Knuckles could finish, he closed his eyes and fell asleep real quickley. Sonic just shrugged and closed his eyes, as he fell asleep real quickley also. Tails didn't know what to do, so he decided to join them, as he got up next to them and fell asleep.

* * *

All three mermobians were fast asleep, as they laid there for the rest of the night, unaware that they started going under a little...change.

* * *

Ending theme: "His World" by ZebraHead.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Episode 2!! I hope you all enjoyed it!! Just remember, the Oc's are either gonna be used on Episode 3 or 4. Please Review!!!**


	3. The New World

**There you have it!! Episode 3 is up!!! I've got only two OC's appearances, since I'm still trying to figure the other OC's appearance.**

**And I think this will be another long Episode, just like Episode 1!!!**

**I bet we all know who said that stuff, in the beginning of episode 2! X3**

**By the way, I want a few more certain Authors to know about this story, so that way I can get more OC's in this series. As in other words...Spread the word!! :D More OCs = More excitement!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

* * *

_"I was once saved by a mermaid of some sort, 8 years ago, when I was only a little girl. I can still remember him whenever summer came by, which always got me upset by thinking about him. Just who was he? And why did he have to leave so soon? I wish I could've gotten his name before he left. I guess a princess doesn't really get anything she wants. Speaking of which, I finally got that Lucious to get me in a public school, I'm so excited!! I can't wait till that day comes! But while I'm waiting, I guess I could spend a few moments in the city for a while..."_

* * *

Opening Theme: "Under The Sea" by A-Teens.

* * *

Episode 3: The New World: 

It was a bright and sunny morning in the country of Soleanna, as the birds in the forest were singing, and the seagulls were around the shorelines, all gathered around something huge. They were all surrounding something, and picking at it until suddenly, a gloved hand came from out of the crowd of seagulls, revealing the three mermobians Sonic the Merhog, Tails the Merfox, and Knuckles the Merchidna.

Apparantley, all three of them had spent the whole night sleeping, unaware that something BIG had changed.

"Ugh..." Sonic groaned, as he sat up. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure, but by the looks of it, I think we accidentily slept through the night." Tails said, as he sat up also.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading back home." Knuckles said as he sat up and started moving. "See ya--"

Before he was about to finish, he noticed something very shocking that was on him, along with everyone else when they looked down. They all couldn't remember why they went to the beach, until they looked at their tails, or so to speak. Their tails were no longer there, as they now had legs!!! They were still wearing the gloves, and the necklaces (except Sonic), but they now lost their tails and gained legs.

"What the?!?!" Tails asked shocked. "I've got legs!!"

"I knew we should've just stayed by the shore!!" Knuckles said as he looked at Sonic, who was making a big grin.

Sonic seemed really happy for this to happen, as he tried lifting one leg up. He soon noticed his foot, as he wiggled his toes. Before they knew it, Sonic was actually laughing at what had happened.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked.

"It's nothing!!" Sonic laughed some more. "It's just, I can't believe I'm a land creature!!"

"Wait till I'm done with you!!" Knuckles said as he tried to stand up, but quickley fell over.

"How can you even laugh at a time like this?!" Tails asked worriedly. "I mean come on, I've got legs here!"

"Come on guys, it can't be THAT bad!" Sonic explained, as he tried to do the same thing as Knuckles, but fell. "Can you guys help me up? It's kinda hard to get up, when you've just got legs."

"Fine," said both Tails and Knuckles, as they tried to help up Sonic, but all three of them fell over.

It took about 5 minutes, and neither one of them could stand up properly, as they kept falling over.

"Man, how do these land creatures even deal with this?" Knuckles said, as he tried to stand up, but once again fell over.

It then took about 10 minutes to try standing, but they just kept failing miserably, as a few people up on the sidewalks were noticing the three of them. They were a bit confused on what they were doing, as they started to ignore them, and walked away.

"Okay...new plan." Sonic said as all three of them were breathing heavily from trying to stand up. "How about we go look for Uncle Chuck, and see if he can help us stand up?" he asked as the other two nodded.

"But where is your Uncle?" Tails asked. "We don't even know where he lives!"

"It never hurts if we ask a few land creatures," Sonic suggested. "They won't be afraid of us, right?"

"I guess you do have a point there." Knuckles said as he rolled on his stomach. "After all, we've now got legs, so that means we'll blend in with the crowd easily."

"But how are we going to get to your Uncle's place?" Tails asked, which really got the two.

There was a long silent moment between the three, as each of them were trying to figure out how to move without falling.

"I've got it!" Sonic exclaimed, as the others looked at him. "We'll crawl!" and with that, both Tails and Knuckles sweat dropped at the thought of it.

Soon they both shrugged, since they didn't have much of a choice. So the three mobians crawled their way out of the beach, and soon made it to a couple of concrete stairs that led to the city.

"How are we going to get up on those rocks?" Tails asked, as Knuckles had an idea.

"See those long shiny things?" Knuckles said as they looked at the rails near the stairs. "We can use those things to walk UP the rocks." Soon Tails and Sonic looked at eachother and nodded.

Knuckles was the first to grab the railing, second was Tails, and last was Sonic. All three of them tried standing up, as they were holding onto the railing real tightly. They were shaking a little as they took each foostep up the stairs, until finally they made it to the top.

"Heh, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sonic said, as he got no response from the others, until he looked up. "Whoa."

Right before their eyes, there it was, the city of Soleanna. It was absolutley beautiful, as there were many people and mobians walking around the streets, as there were cars passing by. All three of them had their jaws hanging open, as they just stared at the city for a little longer, until Sonic started to let go of the railing and...walked? Soon Knuckles and Tails noticed Sonic was walking forward without falling over, so they both looked at eachother and started to do the same thing. Apperantly, all three of them were all walking, but neither one of them knew the rules about crossing the street, as they were unaware that a car was coming by quickley. Right before the car was about to hit the three, two figures jumped out and grabbed them, as they all fell over to the other sidewalk.

When the three looked up, they noticed that the two who saved them, were actually two female hedgehogs. One was a white hedgehog with blue quills hanging over her shoulders, and covering her left eye, while the other one was a grey hedgehog with red quills, with the same hairstyle like the other, but had her quills down to her hips and also covering her right eye. The white one wore a white tank top with a blue rose on it, along with a pair of jeans, also a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a pair of red and black shoes. The grey one wore a yellow shirt with a green shard on it, and a jean skirt, along with pink and black shoes. They both looked somewhat the same, except for their colored quills, as they looked down on the three with confused looks.

"What was that for?!" Knuckles asked furiously. "We were doing fine until you guys attacked us!"

"What, not even a thank you or anything?!" the white hedgehog said furiously. "We just saved you and your buds, from taking a one way ticket to the hospital!!"

"What's a hospital?" Tails asked curiously, as the two hedgehogs sweat dropped.

"We're uh...new here," Sonic said a little nervously. "We came from...uh...we came from..."

"Sea World!" Knuckles said, as Sonic and Tails sweat dropped, while the other two hedgehogs just stood there confused.

"You came from that huge aqarium?" the grey hedgehog asked, leaving the three confused.

"What's an aqar--" Sonic was about to ask until they got interrupted.

"Why don't we get you guys settled down for a while?" the white hedgehog said, as the two helped Sonic and Tails up. The white one purposley dropped Knuckles when he got up. "I know this great spot where we can talk."

"Um...okay." said all three of them.

And so, Sonic and the others followed the two hedgehogs into the city, while the two kept an eye on them, making sure they wouldn't go walking into another busy street.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, the princess of Soleanna, Elise, was getting ready to spend some time in the city, along with body guards protecting her, as they would take a white limo, with the Soleanna symbol on the hood. Today, Elise was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans and a pair of black high heels, along with the blue necklace she found 8 years ago. The Royal Advisor, Lucious, was starting to have second thoughts about letting the princess go to an actual school, as he knew it was only two days away.

"You know Princess, it's not too late to change your mind if you want to go to school or not." Lucious suggested.

"I'm still planning on going to school, Lucious." Elise said, as she was getting in the limo. "Make sure the castle's ok when I get back."

And with that, the limo drove out of the gates, and into the city. Lucious just stood there, grinning for some strange reason.

"Don't worry princess, once you see how dangerous the outside world is now, you'll change your mind soon..." he said to himself evilly, as he pulled out a cellphone, and started calling someone.

After he was done talking to whoever, he put the phone away, and laughed to himself before he entered the castle again.

* * *

_2 Hours Later..._

After two long hours of avoiding cars and other people, the five mobians were at a mall that was something like the place where Sonic and his friends would go, but was quite different. Somewhere in the mall, the five of them were at the food court, as the two hedgehogs were getting food for the guys, cause they had no money, since this was after all their first time on the surface world. While the girls were getting their meals, the guys were discussing about something.

"When this is all over Sonic, we're leaving this place and going home!" Knuckles whispered to Sonic.

"Come on Knucklehead, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked. "Can't we just see what the surface world is like at night before we head back?"

"Yeah, Knuckles." Tails whined, as Knuckles was suprised by this. "I mean we can't just leave here without thanking those other land creatures for helping us earlier. I mean come on, they gave us these...uh..." he said as he looked at his feet, which were now covered in white shoes.

"I think they called them...shoes, Tails." Sonic said as he looked at his shoes, which were red and white, with a gold buckle on each one.

"Well I gotta admit, they DO feel comfy," Knuckles said, as he looked at his colorful shoes. "But that's not the point! I've got a bad feeling about this place, and I say after lunch, we ditch these creatures and head home."

"Hey guys, lunch is served." the grey hedgehog said happily, as the white one handed them their trays.

"Um...thanks," Tails said, as all three of them looked at their trays.

On Sonic's tray, he had a chili dog, with a soda, and on Tails' tray, he had fries, along with another soda, and Knuckles had a cheeseburger on his tray, with another soda. They all looked at their trays with confused looks, as the two girls just sweat dropped by looking at them.

_"Don't tell me they've never eaten this stuff too!"_ the white one thought to herself.

"Is there something wrong?" the grey hedgehog asked.

"Nothing's wrong, its just we haven't seen food like this before." said Tails, as he grabbed one fry and sniffed it.

Then soon, all three held up their lunch, and observed them carefully. They then sniffed them, and slowley took one bite. The girls were wondering how they would react, as they were chewing and chewing until they swallowed. Right after they swallowed their food, their eyes suddenly widened, as they took another look at their foods before...they started wolfing down their lunches like wild pigs. They were just stuffing themselves, as the girls just sweat dropped again.

"Um...I'm guessing you like it?" the grey one asked.

"Like it? WE LOVE IT!!!" the three of them said, as they chowed down, until they started licking the trays, as everyone was watching them with disgusted looks.

"So, uh...I forgot to ask you guys earlier," the grey hedgehog said. "What are your names?"

This question left the three to stop what they were doing, as they looked at eachother and shrugged.

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails," the little fox said.

"I'm Knuckles the Mer--I mean Echidna." Knuckles said.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the...Sonic the..." Sonic said confused, as he looked at himself again. "What am I?"

And with that stupid question, everyone face faulted.

"You don't even know your a hedgehog?" the white one asked.

"Uh...I forgot?" he said nervously. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Hey, that's kinda catchy!" he said, as he did his signature thumbs up.

"My name is Mizuki, and this here's my twin sister, Chaos." the grey hedgehog said, as she pointed at the white hedgehog.

"I can introduce myself, Mizuki." Chaos said. "So Sonic, what did you and your possie come to Soleanna for anyway?"

"Soleanna?" the guys asked together.

"Uh...it's the city you guys are in?" Chaos said.

"We knew that." Knuckles said, as Chaos just rolled her eyes..

"We came to see...my Uncle Chuck." Sonic said, as the guys just looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Your related to Chuck?!" the girls asked suprised.

"Uh...yeah..." Sonic said. "Do you guys know him?"

"We sure do!" Mizuki said happily.

"He once helped us out when...we first moved to Soleanna..." Chaos said nervously, as the guys went suspicious until they just shrugged.

"So do you know where he lives?" Tails asked.

"He lives in a cabin, just outside the city, and into the forest." Mizuki said.

Soon the three got up, out of their seats real quickley, until they fell again, as the two girls just sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, the limo that had the princess inside, was heading for the mall that Sonic and the others were at.

"This place will do nicely," Elise said, as the driver nodded and stopped near the doors.

The body guards were the first out, as Elise was the last to exit the limo. They all gathered around the princess, as they all walked into the mall.

"Okay, let's go!" Sonic said after they got up.

"After this is over, I'm heading straight home." Knuckles said, as they were making their way to the exit, until Sonic felt like having another bite, as he sneakly left them.

Elise was walking her way into the mall, with the body guards surrounding her. The princess soon had to go to the bathroom, so the body guards stood by the bathroom door. Luckily Elise purposley wanted them to do that, so she could escape through the other exit. She soon made it out, as she giggled to herself.

_"Oh Lucious, you're always so overprotective these days..."_ Elise thought to herself, as she left the body guards.

The princess soon walked over near the food court, which was the same place where Sonic was. She soon noticed Sonic was stuffing his face in a garbage can, as everyone else was slowley leaving the food court. Elise was a bit confused and disgusted at the same time, wondering why this hedgehog was stuffing himself like crazy, until she thought that he had no money. She felt sorry for him, as she walked over to the blue hedgehog and tapped on his shoulder. Sonic quickley got up, as Elise almost felt like throwing up from looking at his face covered in trash.

"Uh excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you were stuffing your face in a trash can." she said, while still trying her best not to throw up. "Don't you have any money?"

"No, not really." Sonic said simpley. "Although I can't get enough of this land food though!!" he said jofully as he was about to stuff his face in the trash.

Elise quickley stopped him from eating out of there again, as she pulled him away from it.

"Why don't I get you something to eat?" she suggested kindley, as Sonic nodded before wiping the trash off his mouth.

Soon the two went on their way back to the body guards, as Elise was making sure Sonic wouldn't go running off to another trash can they'd pass by.

"_Looks like its back to the body guards,"_ Elise thought to herself as she sighed. "So, do you have a name?"

"Yeah, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" he said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"My name is Elise." she said.

"_It's still catchy!"_ Sonic thought to himself as he snickered at his name.

And so, the princess and the hedgehog walked their way out of the food court, and back to where the body guards were waiting.

* * *

_3 Hours Later..._

When Sonic and Elise were done eating and talking about Sonic's first time in Soleanna, AND when the princess was done apologizing to the body guards, they immedietly left the mall, as Elise decided to take Sonic a little tour around the city, since she knew this was his first time here. But there was one slight problem though...

"You mean I have to get inside THAT thing?!" Sonic asked frightened, when he pointed at the limo.

"It's just a limo, Sonic." Elise said, as the body guards surrounded Sonic. "You've never rid a limo before?"

"I've never seen anything like those things, and one of them was about to send me a one way ticket to that place they call a hospital!" Sonic said, as the body guards were trying their best to get him in the limo.

"Uh...we've got chili dogs." Elise said, as the driver pulled out a fake chili dog.

The next thing they knew, Sonic was already in the limo.

"So, when do we start?" Sonic asked excited, as Elise and everyone else just sweat dropped.

"_There's something about this hedgehog..."_ she thought to herself, as she got in the limo. _"Something...familiar...Maybe I'm just imagining things."_

And so, the limo drove out of the parking lot, and into the city. Sonic was absolutley amazed by everything he saw, as Elise just sat there watching him. She soon smiled, as she looked out the window and looked at all the buildings, until they finally got to the castle.

"Oh, what do you call that place?" Sonic asked excitedly, as he pointed at the castle.

"That's my home, and it's called a castle." Elise said, as she sighed about the thought of Lucious, waiting for her return.

And speak of the devil, when the limo dropped off at the front of the castle, there he was, standing tall like some gentleman or gentlelizard in his case.

"Ah Princess how nice of you to come back so soon, I didn't thi--" the komodo stopped as he noticed Sonic exiting the car, after Elise got out.

"Hi there!" Sonic said as he waved his hand.

"Um...who's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know he's just a commoner Lucious, but he's never been to Soleanna before, or even heard of anything at all." Elise explained.

"You know the rules, Princess." Lucious said sternly. "No commoners are allowed inside the castle gates."

"Princess?" Sonic asked curiously. "Your a princess?"

Elise didn't say anything, as she just nodded. She felt a little disappointed about Sonic knowing that she's not only a princess, but also the ruler of Soleanna.

"Yes, and I suggest you leave, sir." Lucious said, as Sonic took a step back a little.

"Lucious, stop it." Elise said, as Lucious took a step back also.

"Princess?" Lucious asked suprised.

"Why don't we take you into the castle, and get you a place to stay for a while." she said, as Sonic followed her into the castle, leaving the advisor to stand there with his jaw hanging open.

"_Great, first I had to babysit the little brat, and now I have to deal with a hedgehog!!" _he yelled in his head, before storming off into the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Tails, and the Twins were at the mall again, as they were busy looking for Sonic, ever since his little food problem.

"Of all the stupid stunts he's pulled off, this is the worse!!" Knuckles yelled. "When I get my hands on him, I'll--"

"Take it easy Knucklehead, I'm sure your friend is okay." Chaos interupted, as steam was blowing out of Knuckles' head.

"Where do you think your friend would go?" Mizuki asked.

"Knowing Sonic, he would go to the surface world." Tails said by mistake.

"Huh?" the twins asked, as the guys sweat dropped.

"I think he meant to say, the beach!" Knuckles said, as he and Tails quickley bolted out the mall, as the twins followed them.

* * *

_7 Hours Later..._

It was nearly nighttime, as everyone in the castle were full from eating, especially Sonic, when he ate like almost everything on every plate and tray. Lucious was the only one in the castle who didn't like Sonic at all, when everyone else liked him, especially a certain purple cat who worked as a servant. Sonic told him that it was him, when they were in Sonic's room, which the princess wanted him to stay for a while. This really got Lucious so furious, that he started screaming off his head when he dunked it in the sea, outside the castle.

"Mr. Hedge-Fish!! I thought I'd never see you again!!" Big said happily, as he hugged Sonic to death.

"It's--nice--to--see ya---too,--Big--" Sonic said, as Big let go of him, as he started to breath heavily.

"Something's different about you though." Big said as he looked at Sonic very carefully. "Did you get a new haircut?" he asked, as Sonic shook his head. "Okay...you've grown taller?" Soon Sonic sweat dropped at Big's stupidity, as he decided to tell him.

"I've got legs!" Sonic said happily.

"Oh, so that means your like us now!" Big said, as they both did a little happy dance.

"I've never been so happy in my life, to actually live like a land creature!" Sonic said, until Big looked at his watch.

"Looks like work time is over now." Big said as he opened the door and left. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Sonic!"

"Well, he finally got it right this time." Sonic said to himself as he looked out the window, and saw the full moon shining on the sea, just like that night 8 years ago. "I guess it won't hurt if I stay in this world a little longer." he said as he kicked off his shoes and jumped into his bed.

Meanwhile, in the princess' room, Elise was in her night gown, and was brushing her hair, as she looked outside the window, also thinking of the same night when she was a little girl. She soon let out a sigh, and placed the hair brush down.

"I'll see you again someday, merhog." she said to herself, as she lightly kicked her slippers off and crawled into bed.

* * *

Everyone seemed happy today, except for the mermobians back in the canyon, along with Sonic's other friends who followed him up here with him in the first place. They all gave up, and decided to look for Sonic tommorrow. Lucious however, was thinking of a way to get rid of the hedgehog, as he was talking to someone on the phone again...

* * *

Ending Theme: "His World" by Zebra Head.

* * *

**There you have it!! Looks like SOMEONE doesn't like that hedgehog or the princess.... And don't forget, I'll need more OCs in this Series, so that way, I'll be able to come up with even more great ideas!!! (Please Review!!)**


	4. The Return of the Merhog

****

I've got another Episode up!!! YIPPIE KAYAY!!!

**I wonder how THIS one is gonna turn out???**

**Man, I might have to send a few PMs to a few authors, otherwise this won't be much of a series! And I don't have that much OCs on my profile, and its a little hard to come up with a few.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mizuki or Chaos, as they both belong to inudemon02. And I don't own the other OC in this story, as he belongs to sonicx man. I do however, own the purple hedgehog. And I don't own any of the Sonic characters!!**

**(We all know why this episode took long...) (-_-;;)**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"I still can't believe that yesterday, we all got legs!! I mean, that was just twisted. Knuckles wasn't very happy with Sonic at all, course it did turn out okay, except for the part where we were trying our best to stand up. When we were going to look for Sonic's uncle, two girls saved us from getting hit by a monster of some sort. There names were Mizuki and Chaos, and they helped us out alot, especially when they treated us to some land food! After when we were done, we started to head out the doors, until we noticed that Sonic wasn't with us at all!! We searched everywhere in that mall, and we couldn't find him anywhere!! We even decided to stay with the twins, until we could search for our friend tommorrow. Everyone must be worried sick of us back at home! Oh Sonic, where are you?!"_

* * *

Opening Theme: "Under The Sea" by A-Teens.

* * *

Episode 4: The Return of the Merhog:

It was during night, at the same time when Sonic and Elise, along with everyone else in Soleanna, were all fast asleep. Everything was quiet, except for what was going on in the desert, as it looked like something big was happening. It was hard to tell what exactly, until suddenly an explosion was made from the distance. Soon, it started showing robots exploding as they were catching fire from some strange force. Then suddenly, a figure jumped out of the crowd of robots, and starting firing flames on most of the robots, as another figure jumped out and froze them all. Then the robots suddenly shot around like crazy, as one of the figures moved at a fast speed, and sliced through the robots, as they exploded. Most of the robots have been defeated, as the moonlight showed the two figures.

One of them was a wolf with silver fur that had black stripes across his ruby red eyes, and he wore a pair of golden shoes, along with ruby red gaunlets with a fire mark on each hand, and a blue shirt underneath a red vest jacket with flames on it, along with blue jeans and red trainers. He also wore a red medallion with a fire symbol on it, around his neck. The other one was a hedgehog that had the same hairstyle as Sonic, but his fur was purple, and he had white stripes on his quills. He also wore black and orange shoes, along with white gloves. He also wore a golden medallion around his neck, which had the Soleanna symbol on it. The two mobians looked a little tired from fighting those robots, until more of them started coming, along with even bigger mechs.

"How many more are there?!" the wolf asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be done with this soon enough." the hedgehog said, as they ran to the robots, getting ready for another battle.

"Don't even try, you fools!" said a voice, as the two looked up

Up above the robots, there was an oddly round man who had a big nose, and a very big orange mustache, and he had no hair. He wore a red jacket, along with long black boots that seemed attached to his black pants. He also wore goggles on his head, and dark blue spectacles covering his eyes. Right now, he was inside some sort of vehicle that only he was able to fit in. And by the looks of it, he seemed like someone you wouldn't want to mess with, as he had an angry expression on his face.

"Just give up!" the man ordered. "You'll never be able to take on ALL my robots!"

"It never hurts to try!!" shouted the wolf.

"Ha! You won't be able to survive this wave at all," the man laughed at the two. "Just hand me the Chaos Emerald, and I'll leave you two alone."

"We'll see." the hedgehog said as he pulled out a blue glowing gem of some sort. "Chaos..."

"Huh?! WAIT!!!" the man shouted, as the gem was glowing even brighter.

"CONTROL!!!" shouted the hedgehog, as he and his friend disappeared in a flash.

"NOOO!!!" shouted the man, as he banged on the controls. "I need that emerald, or else I'll never be able to complete my work! It's a good thing he only had ONE emerald, cause that won't be able to teleport him and his friend very far from here." he said as he looked on a holographic map of Soleanna. "Ah...I bet THAT'S where they're hiding now." he smiled evilly as he flew off into the distance, with the robots following him. "Besides, I've got a job to do there anyway..."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

It was another bright and sunny day in Soleanna, as Tails and Knuckles were sleeping at the Twins' place, which was a very nice apartment they lived in. The singing that came from the birds suddenly woke up Knuckles, as he bashed his head on the ceiling when he jumped up.

"Man, what was that?!" he asked while rubbing his head. "Where am I?"

He soon looked around the place, noticing that he wasn't anywhere in the sea, as there was a couch next to them, and a small tv, along with a few more other rooms. The red echidna was confused at first, until suddenly it hit him. He and Tails accidentily followed Sonic to the surface world, and now they've gained legs. And what's worse, was that they lost Sonic at the mall yesterday, as they searched for hours.

"Oh...that's right, this was all because of Sonic." he said, as he got up from the floor. "I'm gonna kill him, if I ever see him again..."

"Ugh..." groaned Tails, as he slowley woked up.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Knuckles said sarcasticly.

"Good morning, Knuckles." Tails said sleepily. "I just had the most strangest dream. We both followed Sonic up to the surface world, and accidentily slept with him on land, and then suddenly we gained--" he soon stopped as Knuckles pointed to his legs. "Oh...right...So how long have we had legs?"

"I really don't care, Tails." Knuckles said, as he got his shoes on. "All that matters is getting back home, where we really belong."

"Well, we might as well say goodbye to those nice creatures before we leave." said Tails, as he got his shoes on also.

So the two decided they would go looking for Sonic on their own, as they left the room and walked down the stairs, until they fell down when they reached the first step. There was a loud thud when the two landed, as they were tangled in a knot.

"Well...this is uncomfortable." Tails said, as he tried getting untangled.

Then suddenly the twins Mizuki and Chaos were standing by the door, noticing that the boys were stuck. They Mizuki looked confused, while Chaos had a smile on her face.

"Aren't you boys in a tangled situation?" Chaos said.

"Oh, shut up." Knuckles said, as the twins laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Sonic was quietly sleeping in his bed, which seemed a little bigger than his regular bed, as the morning sun shined through the window. He slowley opened his eyes, as he stretched his arms and yawned. He then looked around the room he was in, which was all white. Suddenly, a big smile appeared on Sonic's face, as he jumped out of bed and looked outside the window. When he opened it, he looked outside as he felt the wind blowing a little. He was able to see the city, and he noticed the ocean, as he thought about how Amy would react if she found out about this. He was a little worried about his friends, thinking if they were all right without him. Suddenly the door opened, revealing none other than the royal pain himself, Lucious.

"Good morning, young hedgehog!" the komodo falsely said in a happy tone. "How did you sleep last night?"

"It actually felt good, sleeping in a bed," Sonic said, as he got his shoes on. "It was so comfy, and so soft, so warm, and so--"

"Yeah yeah, don't hurt yourself." Lucious said, before Sonic was about to finish. "Anyways, would you like some breakfast, sir?"

"Just call me Sonic, and sure!" he said, as he walked past the komodo.

"Right this way...Sonic." he said as they walked out of the room, and down to the dining room.

"_Where is he?! He was supposed to be here sooner!"_ Lucious thought to himself, as he pulled out his cell phone, until he noticed the princess, so he put it away real quickley.

"Good morning, Elise!" Sonic said, as the Princess waved.

"Ahem, it's Princess Elise, Sonic." said Lucious, as Elise gave him the look. "I mean, go ahead! Call her whatever you like!"

"Um...Okay?" Sonic said confused, as he sweat dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far off in the ocean, Silver the merhog was watching Soleanna from a far distance. He always wondered why Sonic loved to see that surface world so much, and now he knew it. It was just amazing, as there were clouds in the blue sky, and there were many people walking along the beaches...and there were seagulls flying around? When Silver noticed that the seagulls were coming down after him, he quickley dove into the water and decided to get a closer look at land.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but for some reason, I feel like that Sonic and the others are actually here." Silver said to himself, as he got near a few giant rocks, that were near the beach.

When Silver got near the rocks, he accidentily scratched himself from the sharp edges on the rocks. So he decided to lay himself on the beach behind another rock, so that way no one could see him. There was nothing else for him to do, since he had a bad cut on his arm, as it was bleeding a little. So he decided to sit there and wait until it would heal, unaware of what was going to happen to him in 2 minutes.

"So this is what dry land feels like..." Silver said to himself, as he had only 1 minute left. "It actually feels so soft and...sandy. You know, I think Sonic was right about this place after a--"

Before he was about to finish, he all of a sudden started glowing, as he looked down to his tail. He couldn't make out what was going on until the light stopped glowing. That was until he quickley noticed something was wrong with him...

"What the?!" he said suprised, as he looked for his tail. "I've got...legs??" he asked confused, as he looked at his newly grown legs. "This is so weird." he said as he tried getting up, but fell over just like how the other guys did.

He tried again, but fell over again, as he landed on the cut, which sent alot of pain into his arm. He soon started to yell in pain, as it was heard around the beach. Over near the rocks, there was an orange female echidna, who was wearing a light blue two piece swimsuit. She was just minding her own business, as she was sunbathing until she heard Silver's yell.

"What was that?" she asked herself, as she got up and rushed over to where Silver was.

When she climbed over a few rocks, she suddenly noticed Silver lying on the beach, hissing in pain from the cut on his arm. She soon gasped and rushed over to help Silver.

"Are you okay?!" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just a cut, that's all." Silver said as he hissed in pain.

"That looks like a terrible one to me!" the echidna said. "Here, why don't I get you some help?" she offered as Silver nodded.

And so, the echidna helped Silver up, and took him to the nearest medical place, as Silver forgot what he came to dry land for.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle, both Elise and Sonic were enjoying a morning meal of bacon and eggs, along with a side of toast. Sonic was already done his dish, while Elise wasn't finished with hers yet. Lucious and Elise just sweat dropped, as Sonic was just licking his plate now.

"Mmm-mm!! That was SOME breakfast." Sonic said, as Lucious ran to the nearest trash can to throw up.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sonic." Elise said, as Sonic just grinned.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Elise. But I have to go now!" Sonic said, as he left the table.

"What? Your leaving already?" Elise asked, while Lucious pulled a "YES!!" moment behind them.

"Well, I've gotta go find my friends now." Sonic said. "Besides, they must be worried sick of me!"

"Well then, we don't want to keep you waiting any longer now, would we?" Lucious said, as he gave Sonic a little push out the dining room.

"Wait, we could help you find your friends." Elise said, as Sonic quickly turned around, letting Lucious to fall over.

"B-b-but princess!" Lucious stuttered. "It would seem that our guest is in quite a--"

Before he was about to finish, a loud banging was coming from the door. Lucious quickley turned around, knowing that now wasn't a really good time.

"You'll have to excuse me, for one moment." he said as he quickly ran to the door, leaving Sonic to sit there confused. "Now who could that be?" he said to himself as he reached the door.

When he opened the door, there was a tall man standing by the door. He wore a pair of black pants and a white lab coat, along with black shoes and blue spectacles covering his eyes. And for some reason, Lucious had an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Why hello there," the man said kindley. "My name is Dr. Ovi Kintobor. I was given a job here, or at least that's what I was told."

"Oh no, you're at the right place. Please, come inside." Lucious said as he let the kind doctor in.

"Who is that, Lucious?" Elise said, as she and Sonic entered the lobby.

"Oh princess, this kind fellow Dr. Kintobor, is going to be our new technition and new fisherman." Lucious said proudley.

"Well its nice to meet you, Doctor." she said, as the kind man took a little bow. "My name is Elise, and I bet you know Lucious. And this over here is Sonic." she added as Sonic didn't respond. "Sonic?"

"Hmm..." Sonic said as he looked at him suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Dr. Kintobor asked.

"There's something familiar about you..." Sonic said, as he took another close look, until Lucious decided to pull him away from the kind man.

"Elise, why don't you show Sonic more of the castle?" Lucious said, as he and the doctor walked together to a nearby room. "Me and the Doctor will be busy discussing on...things..."

"Let's go find your friends, Sonic." Elise said, as she quietly took him out of the castle, along with a few body guards to protect them. "Besides, I've only got one day left until school comes." she said as they got into the limo, until an idea came into her mind. "Sonic, did you ever take school before?"

"I've tooken it, probably a few times back home." he said, as he looked at the ocean. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering, if you and your friends would like to go to school with me." Elise said, as her face went pink for some reason.

"Hmm...I've always wondered if Land--I mean, another school would be any different from where I came from." Sonic said nervously.

"Then it's settled, I'll talk with Lucious about it later." Elise said, as the limo drove out of the gates, and off into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, the advisor Lucious, was in a dark room talking with the kind Dr. Kintobor...at least that's what they thought.

"Your late!!" Lucious said angrily. "You know that you were supposed to be here yesterday!!"

"Well, excuse me." the Doctor said sarcasticly. "I was busy collecting my Chaos Emeralds, thank you very much."

"I don't care how much you collect those things, I just wanted you here sooner!!" Lucious said as he turned away from him. "For a brilliant scientific genius named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, you sure are a slow mover."

"Ignoring that comment, and some people call me Dr. Eggman. Why so soon anyways?" he asked, as he pushed a button on his watch, revealing himself to be none other than the man from earlier.

"The reason why I need you here sooner, is because of this." Lucious said as he pulled out a photo of Sonic, when he was in bed.

"This hedgehog??" the man known as Dr. Eggman asked, with a confused look.

"I believe you have a specailty for capturing Mobians," Lucious complemented. "All I want you to do is take this hedgehog far away from this place as possible, so that way it will be easier to show the Princess, how dangerous the real world is. That way, she'll be so scared, she might even lose it from insanity. If that ever happens..." Lucious explained.

"She'll go to an asylum, leaving you the only one left to take the throne." Robotnik finished, as Lucious gave an evil smile.

"And you can go back to collecting those weird diamonds you keep talking about." Lucious said.

"Chaos Emeralds. And they're very powerful items, which means soon once I'm done with your little...hostile take over, I'll be able to retrieve all the Chaos Emeralds, and rule the world!!" Eggman said as he gave out a laugh, leaving Lucious to stand there and sweat drop.

"You will leave all of Soleanna to me, right?" Lucious asked.

"Why of course, I promise to leave your country, when I am ruler of the world." he said, as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Good, first things first." Lucious said. "We'll need a seafood dinner for tonight, so I suggest you get some fish today. Besides, we haven't had a decent seafood dinner for like 2 years!"

"The things I do for money..." he muttered to himself. "So why haven't you ever been able to get any fish then, I mean you do have alot of fishermen to do the job." he added, as he pushed the button on his watch, leaving another holographic projectory of Dr. Kintobor.

"Eh, they've been saying that some force of some sort has been stopping them from getting the fishes." Lucious said, as the two walked out the door.

"But I bet it hasn't seen what I'M capable of doing then." he said, as both of them laughed.

* * *

_5 Hours Later..._

Elise and Sonic decided to look through the city, to see if they could find Tails and Knuckles, and the Twins. Little did Sonic know, that they had just past Silver, when he got out of a pharmacist store, along with the same echidna who helped him earlier. Not only that, Tails, Knuckles, and the Twins decided to look for Sonic at the beach again. What was even MORE unexpected, was that the two heroes from earlier, were heading their way to the beach also, for some strange reason. And so, the Princess and the blue hedgehog drove their way through the city, until Sonic decided to walk around the place instead, so they exited the limo, and walked around the city, with the body guards tagging along.

"How do you put up with these guys?" Sonic whispered to Elise, as he pointed at the body guards behind him.

"I just pretend they're not there, it's really quite easy." Elise whispered.

They soon made it to the heart of the city, as underneath them, was a river. Elise had mentioned to Sonic that this was the City of Water, which meant that Sonic would have made his way into the city in his merhog form. All Sonic could do was nothing but gaze at the river as it surounded a huge torch of some sort, that was in the middle of it. Everything seemed peaceful for our blue friend, until all of a sudden, he started hearing screaming in his head. He soon fell to his knees, as Elise rushed over to him with a worried expressioin on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" Sonic said, as he held his hands to his head, as it was giving him a headache. "The...fishes...are...in trouble!!"

"What about the fishes?" Elise asked, as Sonic quickley stood up and looked down at the river. "Sonic?"

Before she was about to ask if he was ok, Sonic had quickley jumped off the bridge and into the river, leaving the Princess even more worried. She thought that Sonic was going to drown (and so did he), but Sonic was starting to go under a change of some sort. He soon looked at his legs, only to see that they started to change back into a tail!! Sonic was about to get worried, until it hit him.

"_So if I'm on land, I grow legs. But if I go into the water again, I turn back into a merhog._" he thought to himself, as he quickley swam through the river, and into the sea.

Little did he know, that Elise had saw his tail, but not his transformation.

"Was that...the merhog?!" she asked in a shocked tone. "I bet he's taken Sonic to the beach, that's what Sonic always kept looking at!" she said, as she and her body guards quickley got into the limo, and drove their way to the beach.

* * *

_10 Minutes Later..._

Meanwhile, what was going on near the sea, Dr. Eggman was inside some sort of robotic fishing boat. He was actually succeeding on catching alot of fishes, as he was using some sort of vacuum. He was pretty much enjoying this, as he was sitting there, grinning to himself.

"Strange force, HA!!" he laughed to himself. "I bet that stupid komodo was lazy the whole time, so he got me to do it inst--"

Before he knew it, the boat started rocking violently. The Doctor soon fell over with a loud thud.

"What was that?!" he said, as he turned on an underwater camera, as it revealed Sonic was wacking the boat with his tail. "Is that a...Mermobian?!?!?!" he asked in a really shocked tone. "I thought they weren't supposed to be real!!"

"I suggest you drop what your doing, and leave the fish alone!!" shouted Sonic, as Eggman turned around to see the merhog's head sticking out of the water.

"Sorry, but I've got dinner pla--Wait a minute...I know you!!" he said as he remembered something. "Your that same merhog who stopped me from taking out a cruise ship 5 years ago!!"

"Well, it seems you still remember me, Eggman." Sonic said, as he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ohh...I had a feeling that I might see you again merhog which is why I came prepared." Eggman said as he pressed a button, revealing alot of tiny robots that looked like pirahnas, as they came from under the boat.

"That can't be good." Sonic said, as he dove into the water.

And so, the battle for the fishes was on. Sonic quickley swam away from the robots, knowing that he was the fastest swimmer in the whole ocean. He had no idea what to do, until he remembered a technique that he used 5 years ago. So he swam directly towards the robots, as he started to do something called a twirl dash. And so he sliced through the robots, as they made little explosions. Sonic suddenly grabbed one remaining robot for some reason, as he snickered to himself.

"This will come in handy soon." he said to himself.

He quickley returned to the boat, as Eggman was still sucking up all the fishes around him. This was getting Sonic really mad, although luckily he had a plan.

"Yo Eggman, heads up!!" he shouted, as he threw the pirahna behind Eggman, but unfortunatly he saw it coming, as he ducked just in time.

"HA!! You missed!" Eggman said victoriously.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Sonic said with a grin.

"What?" the scientist asked, as Sonic pointed over behind him.

Apparently, Sonic had hit the blow button with the robot, as it started to release alot of fishes, from the dome they were kept in. Eggman was shocked and furious at the same time, as he pressed a button. All of a sudden, the boat started to transform into something that looked like a giant red, yellow and grey mechanical shark. Sonic was suprised to see this, as Eggman could do was laugh manaicilly.

"Wait till I'm done turning you into sushi, boy!!" he shouted through the speakers.

"Well, it looks like things are about to get even MORE exciting." Sonic said, as he grinned to himself.

And so, the giant mechanical shark started to swim at a fast rate towards our blue hero, but luckily it wasn't fast as Sonic. He quickly swam away from the shark, as he had an idea of where to lead him. He zipped through a hole that was in a large rock, but the shark had just rammed through it. Sonic finally grinned again as he saw a fishermen's net up ahead.

"That oughta clean things up." Sonic said to himself, as he bolted towards the net.

"You're not getting away that easy!!" Eggman said, as he turned on the boosters.

They were soon close to the net, as Sonic quickley made a sudden stop. Soon the shark had past by Sonic, and went straight into the net.

"GAH!!! I CAN'T SEE!!!!" the Doctor screamed, as he turned on the wipers, only to reveal that he was heading towards a huge boulder. "Oh...I hate water..."

And so the shark had made a huge explosion as it crashed. Sonic noticed the Doctor had survived, as he was inside a tube and was rising up to the surface.

"Now that's what I call a catch of the day!" Sonic said, as he laughed.

Sonic quickley made his way back to shore, as he realized that he may have scared Elise when he jumped in.

* * *

_2 Hours Later..._

Elise had made her way to the beach, as she searched for Sonic, hoping that he was somewhere laying down. Instead she found Tails and Knuckles, along with the Twins. They were all talking about Sonic, after they greeted eachother. None of the Mobians knew where Sonic was, which left Elise even more worried.

"Don't worry Princess, I'm sure he'll turn around sometime." Mizuki calmly said, as Chaos just shrugged.

"Or he could be--" Chaos said.

"We're trying to help her, not make her more miserable." Knuckles interupted, as the two started giving eachother looks.

"Hey, what's that?" Tails said, as he pointed out into the ocean.

Everyone soon looked at the ocean. Everyone's eyes started to widen, as they saw Sonic jump out of the water from a far distance. Elise however, started walking towards the sea, as everyone was confused.

"It's a...mermaid?!?!" the Twins asked surpised.

"Is that Sonic?!" Tails whispered to Knuckles.

"I'm gonna kill him." Knuckles whispered.

"It's...him." she said quietly.

Before they knew it, Sonic had vanished into the sea again, as Elise just stood there suprised. Everyone was actually shocked by this, except for two mobians who were watching Sonic from a far distance away from the others.

"The sea is the only safe place for the Chaos emeralds now, Silver Wolf." the purple hedghog said.

"I guess your right, Azaroth." Silver Wolf said, as he threw the Emerald into the ocean.

"After all, we have a hero from the sea to watch over them." Azaroth said, as they walked away.

* * *

And so for the rest of the day, Sonic came back onto land with his legs again, and he had to apologize to not only Elise but everyone else also, especially Knuckles! Elise forgave him, and decided to let all his friends to stay with her at the castle. Eggman came back with only one hermit crab, as Lucious started running towards the sea and scream in it again. Silver on the other hand...was staying with the echidna girl for a while until his cut would heal. She introduced herself as Tikal. So everyone on land was happy, except for Amy and Blaze, as they were both waiting for the guys to return.

* * *

Ending Theme: "His World" by Zebra Head.

* * *

**PHEW!!! I finally got Episode 4 finished!! I hope you enjoyed this one!!**

**Now I'm clueless on what to do for Episode 5...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twins, as they belong to inudemon01, and I don't own Silver Wolf, as he belongs to sonicx man. I do own Azaroth though.**

**(Please Review!!)**


	5. First Day of Land School: Silver's Time

**Here it is, fellow readers!! Episode 5 is up!!**

**And it's a two parted one!! (that sucked. -_-;;)**

**This one might get boring in a few parts...but I'll try to do better on my next one. And this part will mostley be about Silver's time in Soleanna. So ya might wanna get used to this episode REAL quickley.**

**And yes people, there are going to be ALOT of High School Episodes (Along with MORE underwater battles). I just have to figure it all out somehow, so bear with me. It may take a while. Also in future episodes, I'm planning on doing Songfic episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twins, as they belong to inudemon02. Silver Wolf belongs to sonicx man. Although, Azaroth belongs to me. ****And I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to ****SEGA.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

**(By the way, this one has 2 POV'S in the beginning!!) X3**

* * *

_"2 days ago, I decided to take a day off from princess duties, and spend some time in the city. But when I got to the mall, I found a homeless hedgehog named Sonic. He seemed like a really nice person, or hedgehog, so I decided to bring him to the castle with me. Of course Lucious wasn't happy with what I did, but I made sure that he would accept him, and so he did...I think. And what happened yesterday, was something I wasn't told about earlier, as Lucious hired someone named Dr. Kintobor. He seems really nice, and I think he'll do a good job around the castle, although I don't think Sonic trusts him. Speaking of which, I decided to take Sonic into the city to see if we could find his friends, until he decided that we should walk around. We made it to the center of the river in the city, as Sonic started acting weird. I had no idea what was wrong with him, until he jumped off the bridge, and fell into the river! I was so scared! But that was nothing, compared to when I saw him again...the same merhog who saved me 8 years ago. He must have seen Sonic drowning, so I bet he took Sonic to the beach, since he didn't want anyone else to notice him, which I fully understood why. I quickley went to the beach, along with my body guards, as we finally found Sonic's friends. The yellow fox named Tails seemed like a nice friend to Sonic, although I wish I could say the same thing about that red one, Knuckles. He seemed like he was angry at Sonic for something, but what? We were busy talking about how I met Sonic, until we saw the merhog again! I just wish I knew who he was, although I have a feeling that I'll see him again soon...But what's even better, is that today is finally the day where not only me, but Sonic and his friends get to go to school!! I'm so excited!!"_

* * *

_"I can't believe that 2 days ago, me and the guys had grown legs!! I mean, that was so cool!! What was even more exciting, was that I met this girl named Elise. Little did I know, was that she was actually the princess of Soleanna!! Although, there was this Lucious character that doesn't seem to like me at all...Anyways, on the next day, me and Elise went to go searching for Tails, and Knuckles, and possibly those weird girls, as we searched through the city, until I suddenly somehow sensed that the fishes were in trouble again! So I had to get to the sea real quickley, as I jumped into the river that we stopped to look at, and somehow turned back into a merhog again! That didn't bother me too much, but what suddenly got me excited, was that I had to go up against Eggman again. Man, I haven't seen that guy since 5 years ago, and he still hasn't lost any weight.(Hehehe!)Although, let's just say that yours truley, took care of him easily, although I have a feeling that ain't the last I'll see of Robuttnick. But there is something even MORE exciting, that I discovered on land!! When I saw Elise's eyes, I simpley just knew it!! She was the one. She was the one that I saved 8 years ago, and now she's even MORE beautiful!!! And now for some reason, I have this strange feeling inside of me, like as if it's...what is it?...Either that, or I bet it's just a little bad case of homesickness. Just before we all went to sleep last night, Elise seemed really excited about something..."_

* * *

Opening Theme: "Under The Sea" by A-Teens.

* * *

Episode 5: First Day of Land School: Part 1:

It was a beautiful and peaceful morning in Soleanna, as the birds were singing like they always do, and the sun was slowley rising, as a certian white hedgehog was at a certain echidna's house, enjoying his sleep until...

"RIIIINNNGGG!!!!!" was all our friend Silver could hear, as he quickly got up and breathed heavily. He looked at a nearby alarm, as he reached his hand over to turn it off somehow, but the cut he got from yesterday sent the pain into his arm when he tried reaching for it, forcing him to lay down again. He was a little frustrated until suddenly, the alarm had stopped. He looked over to see Tikal over by the alarm, as she smiled to Silver. He soon smiled back, as he tried his best to get up.

"Careful," Tikal said. "Your still hurt."

"I'm fine," Silver said. "I'd like to thank you, for your help yesterday."

She soon bowed her head and said, "You're very welcome."

Silver smiled at her, until he suddenly yawned again, and went back to sleep. Tikal smiled back, as she decided to get ready for a certain something that was happening today.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the Twins, were all sleeping in their own rooms, which Elise decided for them to use, which of course drove Lucious insane. The colorful trio were sleeping quietly and peacefully, until Lucious was heading over to some sort of switch.

"I finally get to use my school alarm again." he said, as he snickered to himself. "3...2...1..."

Right when he flipped the switch, an alarm of some sort started bursting out a sound that was so loud, it sent Lucious flying to the wall. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles jumped up out of their beds, and hit their heads against the ceilings, as the Twins and Elise got out of bed neatly. Soon, the boys rushed out their rooms, and made quite a collision, or more like a crash. Sonic and Tails were confused about what was going on, while Knuckles was somewhat angry with the alarm. Lucious got off from the wall, and walked over to turn the alarm off, as he snickered to himself.

"What is going ON here?!" Knuckles asked.

"Don't you boys know what day it is today?" Lucious said in a happy tone.

"Not exactly," Tails said, as Lucious just sweat dropped.

"Are we getting clams, or something?" Sonic asked.

Soon Lucious just smacked himself on the face, while confusing the others.

"Today's the first day of school...again." said Chaos gloomly, as her sister Mizuki, were walking past them, as they were wearing something that seemed to be...school uniforms?

"School?!?!" the boys asked together.

The uniforms they were wearing, were white shirts with a red collar (or whatever you call those things) on each on, along with a pair of blue skirts. Sonic could've sworn that Knuckles was checking them out, as they got up from the floor.

"Why yes, my good men. Today, you and your friends are going to school today, meaning you'll have to be wearing these." Lucious said, as he pulled out three uniforms, which were white shirts, along with blue pants.

"Wait, you mean..." Sonic started.

"That we have to wear..." Knuckles continued.

"Clothes?" Tails finished, as Lucious nodded.

"Come on, Sonic. Give it a try, you might like it." Elise said, as Sonic turned around and saw her in uniform.

"There's no way we're going to do this, right Sonic?" Knuckles said, as he got no reply from Sonic.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"So...when does school start?" Sonic asked, as he was already in uniform.

Everyone just sweat dropped at that moment.

"_How does he do that?_" Mizuki thought to herself.

* * *

_"30 Minutes Later..."_

Back at Tikal's place, Silver was finally awake, as he was sitting down at a table eating some cereal. Tikal was sitting down with him, as she was also wearing a school uniform. Silver was a little confused with the cereal until he tried it, and suddenly started eating it like a dog, as Tikal sweat dropped by looking at him.

"So uh...are you enjoying your breakfast?" she asked nervousley, as Silver nodded.

"So why are we up at an early hour?" Silver asked, as he was done with the bowl already.

"I'm going to school today." Tikal said, as she got up and started getting ready.

"So what's going to happen to me, while your gone?" he asked curiousley.

"I guess for now, you'll have to wait till I get back." Tikal said. "Don't you even go to school?"

"I've been to school, its just that I'm new around here." Silver said, as he got up and walked over to the window, noticing that there were a few teenagers rushing over somewhere, as they wore the same thing Tikal was wearing. "Why is everyone wearing the same thing you are?" he asked.

"They're supposed to be school uniforms." Tikal said, as she was close to the door. "I'll help you out later, Silver. Until then, let that cut heal." she added, as she opened the door and left the white hedgehog all alone in the house.

Everything was quiet, as Silver just stood there confused. This was after all, his first time on land, since he had that feeling Sonic was here. He took one more look, as he noticed the tall buildings up ahead.

"I bet Sonic is somewhere in the city." he said to himself, as he looked over to the pair of shoes Tikal bought for him, which were light blue, and had a little bit of black. "Man, these things feel comfy." he said, as he was done putting them on. "Okay, I'll try my best to find Sonic, and then we'll go back to the canyon. Besides, I bet Amy is worried sick." he soon snickered to himself, when he had a sudden thought. "Maybe Amy will whack Sonic with that hammer she carries again." Silver suddenly laughed when he exited the door, and walked his way into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, everyone was getting ready for the one thing that the guys weren't ready for at all...school. Tails and Knuckles were in their uniforms, as everyone else was getting ready for departure. Lucious couldn't help but laugh to himself, as he tried holding it back.

"So is everyone ready?" Lucious asked kindley, sort of.

"We're ready...I guess." Tails said nervousley.

"Then let's go!" Sonic said, as he walked out the door, and into the limo, along with everyone else following him.

"Is he always like this?" Chaos asked Knuckles, as they got in the limo.

"You have NO idea..." Knuckles said.

When the limo drove out of the castle gates, the black komodo could do nothing but let out the laughing he was holding back. He soon walked back into the castle, as he made his way down into the basement (which was now built into a laboratory), where Dr. Kintobor (who was actually Eggman), was working. It looked like the Doctor was busy on making some robot of some sort. Lucious just ignored what he was doing and...

"Ahem, Dr. Robotnik." he said, as the doctor jumped up, and hit his head against the robot's wing.

"Grrr....what now?!" he said irritabley.

"You're supposed to be at -you-know-where- by now." Lucious said, as he pointed at his watch.

"Oh..." Eggman said in a dull kinda way.

"I suggest you'd better move NOW." Lucious said seriously.

"Relax, I'll take the river, it's the quickest way possible." Eggman said.

"The river?" Lucious asked confused, as the evil Doctor gave out a grin.

He soon pressed a button, as it revealed a secret door behind the machine Eggman was working on. Lucious seemed a little curious of what Eggman was up to, as he entered it.

"An elevator?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Eggman said evily, as he pressed one of the buttons, causing the elevator to move.

It was going down and down, and it took almost like 5 minutes, as Lucious was looking at his watch again.

"Anytime now..." Lucious said impatiently.

"And...we're here." Eggman said, as Lucious' eyes widened when the door opened, revealing something he wasn't expecting at all. "Welcome my dear friend, to my underwater headquarters!!"

And he was right. There was a base that was actually underwater, as there were robots running the place.

"How on earth, were you even able to build this place so quickley?" Lucious asked curiously and suprised at the same time.

"I'll explain later, right now I have some teaching to do." he said as he pressed his watch, projecting himself as Dr. Kintobor again.

And with that, he got into some capsule, as it was lifted up by a platform.

"You'd better be there on time, otherwise this whole plan won't work." Lucious called, as the Doctor grinned.

Then the count down started beginning "10....9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." Then suddenly, a door opened, revealing a tunnel that led through the rivers of Soleanna, as the capsule shot right through the tunnel.

"He's a nutcase, but he's also the key to giving me full power over this city." Lucious said to himself, as he walked back into the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver was walking through the city, as he was amazed by all the sights he saw: the buildings, the clear blue sky, and a couple of humans and mobians, as they walked alongside with eachother, talking along the way. Although little did he know, he wasn't paying any attention to a certian purple cat, as it was chasing a small frog, which was of course, heading his way. Silver soon noticed the frog, as it jumped into his hands.

"Hey there, little guy." Silver said kindly. "You lost or something?"

"Froggy!!" Big said, as he rushed over to Silver.

"Huh?!" Silver gasped, as he saw Big coming.

And before he knew it, the giant cat had tripped and squashed the poor little hedgehog.

"Froggy, I finally caught you!!" Big said happily, while he was unaware that he was still on top of Silver.

"...Um...excuse me....sir..." Silver said, as he was struggling to get out. "Would you mind getting off me now? I would like to breath."

Big suddenly noticed Silver, so he quickly got up, as Silver was still attached to his chest. He then peeled him off like a band aid, and Silver just fell to the ground like a noodle.

"Oops, sorry Mr. Hedgehog." Big apologized.

"My name's Silver," he corrected the cat.

"I'm Big, and this is my best friend Froggy." Big said, while Silver dusted himself off.

"Um, nice to meet you, Big...and Froggy." he said nervousley, as Big held out his hand. "Uh...is there something wrong?"

"Your supposed to shake hands." Big explained.

"Oh." Silver said, as he held out his hand.

When he grabbed Big's hand, he started shaking it, as Silver was moving around like a noodle again, since Big wasn't really the brightest cat around, but he was the strongest one around.

"Okay...getting dizzy!" Silver said, as Big quickly let go of him.

"Sorry." Big said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my friend Sonic." Silver said, as he was about to walk off to who knows where.

"Hey, I'm friends with Mr. Sonic too!!" Big said suprised, as Silver quickley turned around.

"You do?!" Silver gasped.

"Are you another Mr. Hedge-fish too?" Big asked, as Silver sweat dropped.

"What?" Silver asked confused. "Wait a minute, you know that he's a merhog?!" he whispered to Big, as he nodded. "_Sonic, how could you do this?!"_ he thought to himself.

"I know where Mr. Sonic is too!" Big said happily.

"Can you take me to him?" Silver asked.

"If anybody's a friend to Mr. Sonic, they're a friend to me and Froggy!" Big said, as he walked the other way, as Silver followed.

"_I hope this guy knows where Sonic is..._" Silver thought to himself, as he was unaware that someone was watching them.

Up on a building somewhere, there was Silver Wolf, as he was watching Silver walk off with Big. He seemed interested by what just happened, as he noticed the limo that had Sonic and the others had just past them, as neither of them noticed eachother.

"Man, how many mermaids are here anyway?" he asked himself, since his partner Azaroth was nowhere to be seen around him. "I'm still thinking that maybe sending the Chaos Emeralds in the sea was a bad idea..."

And with that, he started to follow Silver, since he knew what to do, when he would catch up to him.

* * *

_"Meanwhile in the Sea..."_

Down in the canyon, where Sonic and the other guys lived, the only friends of Sonic left were Amy and Blaze. They both asked Aleena if she has seen Sonic lately, but she said that he never came back in three days, which got the girls even more worried. So they were both looking everywhere for their friends, and Amy's so called "loved one", until Blaze decided to do something else, as Amy was a little confused at why they were heading to the canyon exit.

"Um, Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy?" Blaze replied.

"Why are we coming here?" she asked, until she held her hand to her mouth, knowing exactly what was going on. "Wait, don't tell me we're not--"

"Yes, Amy. We're leaving the canyon." Blaze sternly said, as Amy gulped. "This is where Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles would have disappeared, and Silver decided to follow them, which is why we'll have to follow them too."

"But Blaze, who knows what's up there!" Amy said. "Those monster whales might even find us!!"

But before she was about to continue, Blaze was already leaving the canyon, as Amy sweat dropped.

"Hey!! Wait for me!!" Amy called, as she swam quickly to catch up with her.

When the two mermaids left the canyon, they were amazed at the sight of the open blue ocean.

"Wow...so this is what's outside the canyon, huh?" Blaze said, as Amy just nodded.

"What's that?" Amy asked, as she pointed her finger up to the surface.

When Blaze looked up, they saw a net of some sort heading towards them, as it finally caught them.

"What the?!" Blaze said, as the net was pulling them up.

"We have to get out of here!!" Amy shouted, as they struggled to break free.

"It's no use!! We're done for!!" Blaze exclaimed, as the two girls held their hands together and losed their eyes, so they wouldn't have to see what was going to happen to them.

Soon, they finally made it to the surface, as the girls were scared to look at the "land creatures" they've heard about. But instead of suprised gasps, all they heard was laughing for some strange reason. Blaze slowley opened her eyes, and saw a certain purple hedgehog with white strips on his quills, and he wore a pair of white gloves, orange and black shoes, and a gold medallion with the Soleanna Symbol on it. Apperantly, this was none other than Azaroth, and for some reason, he wasn't suprised to see the girls. He soon moved the net over on the boat he was on, and gently layed the girls down.

"So your mermobians, am I correct?" Azaroth, said as he smiled a little.

* * *

_"Meanwhile at the Castle..."_

Silver, and the cat known as Big, were at the castle gates, waiting for a certain someone to come.

"So you're telling me THIS is were Sonic is living right now?" Silver asked, as he was just amazed that Sonic was living here.

"U-huh." Big said stupidley, as Froggy nodded also.

"Big? What are you doing here so early?" asked Lucious as he was walking towards the gate. (From the other side) "You're not here until later in the afternoon."

"I'm here, because I found Mr. Sonic's friends!" Big said happily, as Lucious took a step back.

"_Your telling me, that I have to deal with MORE filthy rodents?!?!?!_" he yelled in his head. (Yes people, this guy doesn't like Mobians with fur.)

"My name is Silver," he introduced himself.

"Uh...Greetings, young hedgehog." Lucious said as he bowed to Silver. "I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Sonic isn't here right now."

"What?!" Silver asked suprised. "Where is he then?"

Lucious soon grinned to himself, as he knew what to say after this.

"He's at a place where someone YOUR age should be right now....school." the komodo explained.

"School?" Silver asked. "Sonic is taking Land School?"

"Um...excuse me?" Lucious asked, as he sweat dropped at that last part Silver said.

"Uhh...what I meant was, can you take me to him, please?" Silver asked nervously, as Lucious gave an evil grin.

"Why of course, Mr. Silver!" Lucious said happily, as he opened the gates. "I'll send someone to take you to the school where Sonic is right now!" he added, as he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"I'll be going now, Mr. Silver!" Big said, as he walked away waving. "Bye!"

"I'll see you again someday, Big!" Silver called, as he waved.

"Now sir, shall we?" Lucious said, as a black car appeared behind him.

"Yep, I'm ready." Silver said.

"Then let's go." Lucious said, as Silver got in the car.

"Aren't you coming?" Silver asked.

"Oh-no, my good friend." Lucious said. "Someone has to keep an eye on the castle, while the Princess is out."

"Ok they..." Silver said, as the door slammed shut on him. "What the?!" Silver asked shocked, as the car started driving from the castle, and somewhere else. "Um, excuse me...where are we going?"

"We're going to a place, where you won't be a problem for any of us." said a sinister voice, as Silver grew suspicious.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

Soon the driver revealed himself to be a purple weasel, with a cowboy hat, along with brown gloves and boots.

"You'll see..." he said maliciiousley, as he pulled over to a nearby alley.

* * *

_"What's going to happen now?! It looks like that Lucious is up to something, and Eggman was heading off somewhere. And what does Azaroth want with Blaze, and Amy? Stay tuned for more Sonic The Merhog: Series, and find out!!"_

* * *

Ending Theme: "His World" by Zebra Head.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!! Looks like things are going to get really interesting from this point on!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twins, as they belong to inudemon02, Silver Wolf belongs to sonicx man, and Azaroth belongs to me. And I don't own any of the Sonic characters, as they all belong to SEGA.**

**And Sorry for the long wait!!!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	6. First Day of Land School: The Whole Day

**This is it, the second part to First Day of Land School!!!~~~Yippie Kayaie!!!**

**And now, we get to see Sonic's and Elise's first day of school, since all those things that happened on the last episode was all at once...in the morning...before they even got to school... O_O;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twins or the other OC, as they belong to inudemon02, and Silver Wolf belongs to sonicx man, and Azaroth belongs to me. And I don't own any of the Sonic characters, as they all belong to SEGA.**

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait!!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"Last time on Sonic The Merhog, Sonic and his friends were getting ready for their very first day of school, while Eggman was getting ready for something nasty again. Silver was also in the city, as he was looking for Sonic, but instead he found his other friend Big. Big knew where Sonic was, so he decided to take him to the castle, but when they saw the castle was empty, Lucious decided to find a way to get rid of Silver, as he got some weasel to do the job for him. And while all that was happening, Blaze and Amy decided to leave the canyon, until a fisherman net came down and swooped them away. But it wasn't Eggman, for it was actually Azaroth!!! And now we seem to see our friends on their way to school, so what's going to happen next?......"_

* * *

Opening Theme: "Under The Sea" by A-Teens.

* * *

Episode 6: First Day of Land School: Part Two:

It was during the morning still, as the limo was still driving through the city. Sonic and Elise seemed really excited, while Tails and Mizuki were okay with it. Although Knuckles and Chaos on the other hand, were just grumpy about going to school, considering the fact that Knuckles didn't even like the idea of going to land school, while wearing clothes, and Chaos just didn't like school that much.

"So what's the name of the school we're going to?" Tails asked curiously.

"Soldan High." Chaos said gloomly.

"_When this is over Sonic, your dead meat._" Knuckles thought to himself, while he glared at Sonic, who by the way was paying attention to the outside world.

They were all waiting and waiting, while Sonic was just too excited about this and so was Elise. Tails was still thinking about the guys back home, wondering if they were holding up okay without them. (How wrong was he?) Suddenly, the limo made a stop, causing Sonic to come crashing down on Knuckles. Knuckles soon pushed Sonic off, as the blue hedgehog laughed embarrassingly. The driver soon got out of the limo and went over to the door where everyone else was at. When the driver opened the door, the Twins were the first to exit the vehicle, then Knuckles decided to follow them, along with Tails. The last ones to exit were Sonic and Elise, as they both had nervous expressions across their faces.

"Uh, Elise?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Yes, Sonic?" she asked.

"Why don't you go first, I don't think I'll blend in pretty well." Sonic said, as Elise got nervous for some reason.

"Why can't you go first?" Elise asked nervously. "I am the princess after all."

"But why not? You know what they say, ladies first."

"But I insist."

"No really, you deserve to--"

"Will you two just come out already?!?!" shouted Chaos, as both Sonic and Elise sweat dropped.

"Please forgive my sister, your highness." Mizuki said, as she took a quick bow.

And so they both decided that Sonic would be the first to exit. When Sonic was about to exit the vehichle, he suddenly stopped when he got even more nervous. Luckily Knuckles just pulled him out, letting him to fall flat on his face on the ground. Elise finally went out last, as Sonic got up, and soon they were both amazed at what they saw. There it was before them, the school known as Soldan High. There were alot of teenagers, which were humans and mobians in school uniforms just like them. They were all staring at the six, as Sonic, Elise, Tails, and Mizuki felt nervous about this, while Knuckles and Chaos just ignored them, wanting this whole thing over with. Chaos decided to drag her sister with her into the school, as Sonic and the others followed them, still feeling uncomfortable about everyone else staring at them with suprised looks.

"Why are they staring at us?" Tails whispered to Sonic.

"I don't know, maybe it's because they noticed Knuckles' zipper was down?" Sonic replied quietly, as they glanced behind them to see that he was indeed right.

"Yo Chaos, Mizuki!!" called a male voice, only the Twins knew.

"Hey Flare, long time no see!" Mizuki called back.

The person that called the Twins, was a fire red hedghog that had a little bit of midnight blue around, along with yellow eyes , and his quills were standing up a little, as they had dark blue highlights across. He was also wearing the same thing the guys were, as he walked over to them.

"So how's your summer been?" the hegdehog known as Flare asked.

"It was pretty good so far until things got a little weird during the last days." Mizuki explained.

"Like HOW weird?" he asked suspiciously, as Chaos pointed behind her, showing the guys. "What happened?" he added as he gave a small glare to the guys.

"It's nothing really bad, it's just that we made some new friends." Mizuki explained again, while trying to not let this end with a couple of beaten guys.

"Hmm..." Flare just kept glaring at the trio, until finally he sighed. "My name is Flare, and you guys are?..."

The boys were just a little nervous about him, until they looked at eachother and shrugged.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said, as he gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails said.

"I'm Knuckles." Knuckles said simpley.

"And this is--" Sonic was about to introduce Elise until...

"Princess Elise?!?" Flare gasped.

"The princess is coming to our school??" one of the students asked aloud, causing alot of students to circle around the seven.

"Oh don't worry about us, we didn't know Sonic was friends with the Princess of Soleanna." Chaos said sarcasticly to Flare.

This was starting to worry Elise even more, until finally the school bell rang, as the students decided to enter the school. Elise and Sonic sighed in relief, as they both looked at eachother.

"You ready for this?" Sonic asked.

"I'm ready." Elise said, as the rest of the gang made their way into the school.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, out on the ocean..."_

Amy and Blaze were lying on the dock of the boat, as they were both out of the net. Azaroth was still staring at them for a little while until he spoke again.

"So your mermobians, right?" he asked.

"Um...yes." Amy replied nervously.

"Well then, before I explain why I've brought you two here, you might want to put these on real quick." the mysterious hedgehog said, as he pulled out two long skirts.

"Why?" Blaze asked suspiciously.

"Just do it." Azaroth firmly said as he looked away for a good reason.

So the two mermobians just looked at eachother and shrugged. They were able to get the skirts on, as they were a little confused why they had to wear them. Amy's skirt was red, while Blaze's skirt was a light purple. They were still wondering why they had to get them on quickly, until finally it happened. There tails started glowing brightly, thus blinding the two a little. Their tails were still glowing until the light finally went down, leaving the two very confused on what just happened.

"What just happened?" Amy asked curiously.

"I'm not sure exactly, but somehow I feel weird." Blaze said.

"You may want to look at your tails." Azaroth noted.

When the girls looked down, they were absolutly shocked to see that they had now grown legs!! Amy and Blaze were just dumbstruck, as Azaroth gave a little chuckle.

"What did you do to us?!" Blaze asked angrily.

"It's not what I did." Azaroth said as he pointed to them. "It's what YOU were able to do."

"What?!" the girls asked confused.

"All Merpeople and Mermobians have the ability to grow legs, whenever they're on land for more than two minutes." he carefully explained.

"Looks like you two didn't know about this until now." he added as he made a smirk.

"Wait, how do you know so much about this?" Blaze asked suspiciously.

"I've seen all the magical creatures in the world." Azaroth said. "But besides all that, I've brought you two here because I have come to tell you of something important."

"And that something is?" Amy asked.

There was a moment of silence, as the girls were wondering what the mysterious hedgehog was going to say.

"Have you ever heard of...the Chaos Emeralds?" he asked, as the boat started moving towards Soleanna.

* * *

_"Meanwhile in the city..."_

Where we last saw Silver, he was in a black car, as it parked into a dark alley for some reason, as he was stuck with some weasel at the moment. But few minutes have passed, and now we see Silver...leaving the alley unharmed?

"I wonder what that guy's problem was?" Silver asked himself, as he looked back at the car to see an unconcious weasel. "I mean, he was just trying to get his weird stick out from some compartment, until he accidentily smacked himself in the head with it."

Meanwhile Silver Wolf was just watching the whole thing from a neaby open window, as he sweat dropped at the sight of what happened.

"Now that was just ridiculous." he said to himself. "I'd better make my move quickley, before he gets away." he added, as he jumped down from the window, and landed near Silver. "Your a merhog, correct?" he asked, which Silver suddenly turned back to see him.

"Excuse me?" Silver asked suprised.

There was a long period of silence, as the two mobians were in a stare down, glancing at one another. Silver was quite confused with what was going on; first there was the weasel, and now this wolf knows what Silver is. They were both quiet until finally Silver decided to talk again.

"Yes...that is true." Silver said slowley. "I am a merhog..."

"Well then..." Silver Wolf said. "My name is Silver Wolf, and you are?"

"My name is sorta like yours, except without the 'Wolf' part." Silver said, as Silver Wolf scratched his head in confusion.

"Anyways, I know where your friends are." Silver Wolf noted.

"Really?" Silver asked suprised.

"Yes, which is why I have come to test your skills, merhog." Silver Wolf said, as he pulled out something flat and square. "If you want me to take you to your friends, you must beat me in this challenge of wits and skills."

"Um...okay?" Silver said nervously. "At least your better than that other guy. So what's this challenge?"

"Chess." he said simpley, as it was a chess board he pulled out. "It's something like that game you play back home, but this a little different here."

"Hmm...It does look alot like the one back in the canyon..." Silver said as he observed the board, while Silver Wolf was putting together the chess peices. "Okay, if I win, will you take me to my friends?"

"Yes." he replied. "But if you lose, I'll leave in an instant, and you will be full of nothing but shame." he added in a serious tone.

Silver felt a little uneasy about this, so he decided that it was for the best. After all, he did want to see his friends again, if he beated Silver Wolf in a game of chess.

"I'll do it." Silver exclaimed.

"Then let's begin." Silver Wolf finished, as they started to play, while none of them were unaware that the weasel from earlier was leaving the black car, and escaping back to the castle.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, back at Solden High..."_

All the students were all gathered at a window by the office, as they went to pick up their schedules. Mizuki and Chaos went to get their schedules, along with Flare. Then Tails and Knuckles got their schedules, and then finally Sonic and Elise got their schedules. They all looked at eachother with curious faces, as they wanted to know what classes they got for this semester.

"So what class do you guys have first?" Tails asked.

"It seems I've got Chemistry." Mizuki said, while reading her schedule.

"Me too!" Tails said suprised.

"I've got...what is this?" Knuckles asked.

"That's Math, stupid." Chaos said.

"I knew that." Knuckles said sheepishly, as Chaos just rolled her eyes.

"Okay then..." Sonic said awkardly. "Anyways, looks like I've got...Geometry."

"You too?" Elise asked suprised. "I've got that class too."

"Way to go Sonic!" Chaos joked, as both Sonic's, and Elise's faces went slightly pink.

"Uh...maybe we should head for class now..." Sonic noted quickley, as the others nodded.

And so, the gang went their seperate ways until their first periods were done. (That didn't come out right...) Sonic was on his way to his first class with Elise, as they both felt a little nervous about what was going on. Sonic soon had a curious look on his face as he was thinking about something.

_"Strange...I'm the only one that knows Elise is the girl I saved 8 years ago."_ Sonic thought to himself, as he took a small glance at Elise. "_Does SHE still remember me? I hope so...I can never forget that day..."_

* * *

_"8 years ago..."_

It was during the night, as the full moon was shining down onto the sea. Sonic was there, and so was Elise, as they were on the shorelines of Soleanna. It was the night that Sonic had to carry the young Elise to land.

"Someday, I wish I could be a land creature like you." said an 8 year old Sonic, as he looked over at the castle, while the young princess Elise, was laying down next to him.

Elise soon opened her eyes slowley, while Sonic was paying attention to the other things he saw on land. She was a bit confused on where she was, until she noticed she was on a beach. She looked around until she noticed Sonic was there.

"A-a-a mermaid?!" Elise gasped, as she quickly stood up.

Sonic was soon suprised and shocked, when he not only noticed Elise, but also noticed the guards were coming.

_"Oh no...She's awake!!" _Sonic thought to himself worriedly. _"I gotta get oughta here!!"_

And so Sonic hurried back into the sea, as the necklace around his neck slipped off, and fell into the sand. Elise walked after him, as the water reached her knees.

"Wait!! Come back!!" Elise shouted, but the Merhog had already got away.

Sonic was heading to where Tails was, as he looked back with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry...I can't let your kind see me..." he said sadley to himself, as he still kept swimming. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I took one last look at that big place I saw."

And so he decided to go back, and take one more look at the castle before leaving. When Sonic poked his head out from the ocean surface, he noticed the castle looked like it was busy, so he decided to go a little farther back. He took a few looks before saying his last few words about Elise.

"I'll see you again someday..." he said to himself, as he dove back into the sea, unaware that a certain purple hedgehog was watching him.

Sonic was swimming and swimming, still thinking of the girl he rescued, until suddenly...

"Sonic?" said a voice Sonic knew. "Sonic, are you okay?...Hello?"

* * *

_"Back into Reality..."_

"Sonic, are you okay?" Elise asked as she waved her hand in front of him.

"Huh?" Sonic said, as he snapped back to reality.

"You seemed lost there for a second." Elise said, as she gave a little smile.

Sonic had looked around to find himself in the classroom he was in, as he was sitting at a desk.

"Oh, I guess I must have been daydreaming or something." Sonic chuckled a bit, and so did Elise.

What neither of them noticed that a few students were watching them with curious looks, while others had suprised looks, and some also had jealous looks.

"Uh...hello?" Sonic said nervously, after noticing them.

Everyone soon looked away, and went back to their usual conversations. Sonic felt like he was back at his own school under the sea, except he would be going with sharks instead. Elise felt like this was Lucious raising her all over again. They both decided to talk about a few things, until the teacher came in through the door, which everyone suddenly went back to their seats.

_"I can't tell Elise about my other life, otherwise I'll never see her again..."_ Sonic thought to himself sadley, until he had an idea. _"Maybe I don't HAVE to tell her. Yeah, she can find out on her own, as long as I make her notice it's me. Of course, it's perfect!!"_ Sonic thought to himself happily, as he snickered to himself, which was a bad idea...

* * *

_"Tails' and Mizuki's class..."_

In Chemistry, where Tails and Mizuki were at, there were a couple of humans, and not that much mobians all gathereup at a few tables. They were talking about a few things; most of them were about how a couple of Mobians got a ride with the princess. Tails felt a little uneasy about this, but luckily Mizuki was able to calm him down a little by telling him not to worry too much. Tails still felt a little nervous, as it looked like he was shaking a little.

"Mizuki, what's wrong with me?" Tails asked worriedly. "I seem to have some strange feeling coming down from my waist."

Mizuki was a little confused on what Tails ment, until suddenly her eyes widened, as she started to feel nervous about sitting next to him.

"Um, Tails?" Mizuki asked nervously.

"Yes, Mizuki?" Tails asked, while shaking more.

"I think you have to go to the...little fox's room." Mizuki explained, which Tails got confused on what she ment.

Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks, as he rushed over to where the bathroom was, until he accidentily ran into someone. Tails had fell down onto the floor, and so did the person he bumped into, as they dropped their books.

"I'm so sorry, I just had to go to the--" Tails said, until he noticed who he bumped into.

The person he bumped into was none other than a small female rabbit that was somewhat around Tails' age. She was sorta light tan colored, along with brown eyes, and also wore the same thing as all the girls did. Tails started having this weird ffeeling inside of him, as he quickly got up.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Tails said, as he helped her pick up the books.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry, for not looking where I was going." the rabbit said.

"I'd love to talk a little more, but I REALLY have to go!!" Tails said, as he rushed out of the classroom, and into the bathroom in a blink of an eye.

"That silly Tails..." Mizuki said to herself, as the rabbit sat over at the table next to them.

_"Maybe I should talk to him at lunch."_ the rabbit thought to herself, as Tails had came back, and sat in his seat again.

* * *

_"Meanwhile back at the city..."_

It was an hour later, that Silver had played against Silver Wolf in a game of chess. Silver had a few peices left, while Silver Wolf had a few more peices left also. Silver moved his Rook at the far corner of the board, meaning that the King was in a Check. Silver Wolf knew what to do, as he moved his King away from the spot he was in, and suddenly noticed that Silver had a small grin. Silver Wolf wasn't quite sure what he was thinking about, until Silver moved his Bishop towards Silver Wolf's King, and suddenly taking it down!!

"Checkmate!!" Silver said, as he jumped around in joyfullness. "Now about my friends." Silver said seriously.

"How right you are." Silver Wolf said as he got up. "Before I take you to your friends, I need you to see someone."

Silver seemed a little impatient at first, but he sighed and decided to follow him.

"Who is it that I have to see?" Silver asked.

"I think you might know who they are." Silver Wolf said with a smile.

Silver was a little confused, so he shrugged and they both walked out of the alley. Silver Wolf had soon lead Silver to a nearby stop sign, as they remained there for a while.

"Why did we stop here?" Silver asked curiously.

"Because...they're here." Silver Wolf said, as he looked over to the sea.

Silver decided to look also, and man, was he definitly suprised to see who it was. There were two certain mobians, along with Azaroth, as they were all on a boat. One was a pink hedgehog that wore a red top and a red skirt, while the other one was a purple cat that wore a purple top, along with a light purple skirt, and apparently neither of the girls were wearing shoes. Silver suddenly had his eyes wide open, as he knew exactly who they were.

"Blaze, Amy?!?!" Silver asked suprised.

"Silver?!?!" the girls asked suprised as well, after they got off the boat immidietly, and into the sandy beach.

They tried to rush over to Silver, but they quickly fell over, as both Azaroth and Silver Wolf sweat dropped. Silver had walked over to them, as he held his hands out. The girls tried getting up, but they accidentily pulled Silver down on the sand as well. The three just laughed, and decided to hug eachother on the ground.

"What in neptune's, are you guys doing here?" Silver asked jofully.

"We came to see you, silly!" Blaze said.

"And we also came to see Sonic, since we were both worried that we lost you." Amy said, as it looked like she had a small tear in her eyes.

"So I guess everyone is here then." Silver said as he got up, and helped up Blaze first.

"Your all right on that one." Azaroth said.

"Your other friends are here also." Silver Wolf added. "But they're not close, that's for sure."

"How can you two tell?" Amy asked as she tried getting up, but fell over.

"My partner doesn't sense them, only I can sense your kind from a long distance." Silver Wolf explained.

"We'll need to find your other friends soon," Azaroth said, while the others were now standing up. "Since they're after all....going to school." he smirked.

"I'm sorry, did you just say--" Silver was about to finish until...

"SCHOOL?!?!" the girls asked suprisingly, with glitters in their eyes.

The two mobians, and Silver, sweat dropped at that moment.

"Um...what's so special about school?" Silver asked awkardly.

"Sonic's at LAND school, Silver!" Amy said.

"I didn't know there was even school on the surface world also." Blaze explained.

"Well then, we'll have to wait until he comes back." Silver said, as all three of them had dissapointed looks.

"Don't worry about it." Silver Wolf said. "I'll take you guys to the place where your friends are currently sleeping."

This had definitly caught their attention, especially Amy's. She immedietly ran up to Silver Wolf and started giving him a big hug. Blaze, Silver, and Azaroth, all sweat dropped at the sight.

"Your so nice!" Amy said, while Silver Wolf was trying to grasp for air.

"Um...Amy?" Blaze said

"I think you should let go of him now." Azaroth noted.

"Oh, sorry about that." Amy said embarassingly, as she let go of Silver Wolf.

"Well then, it's time we head to the castle." Silver Wolf said, as they followed him.

"Castle?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Yeah I forgot to mention that, Sonic and his friends are living at a castle." Silver said.

"Yeeeeooouuuch!!!" Amy shouted, when she took one step on the street. "It's so hot!!" she said as she jumped into Silver Wolf's arms.

"Really? I haven't noticed." said Silver, as he suddenly realized something. "Why aren't you two wearing shoes?"

"Shoes?" Blaze asked curiously, as she looked at her feet. "You mean those things your wearing?"

"You didn't even buy shoes for these girls?" Silver Wolf whispered to Azaroth in a slightly worried tone, after he let down Amy.

"It must've slipped my mind." Azaroth shrugged. "Silver Wolf, I leave the rest up to you." he added as he placed his hand on Silver Wolf's shoulder.

"What?" Silver Wolf asked suprised. "But why?"

"I have to deal with one more problem." Azaroth quickly explained, as he ran for the other direction.

"Where's he going?" Silver asked.

"Somewhere else." Silver Wolf said simpley. "Come on now, we should start moving."

"But what about us?" asked Blaze.

"We can't step on that black surface again!" Amy said.

"Then we'll have to carry you." Silver Wolf said. "I don't have any money with me, to buy you shoes at the moment."

"You've got to be kiddin me." Silver mumbled to himself, as he let Blaze climb up on his back.

And so, the two boys had to carry the two girls, all the way to the castle, which was like about 2 miles from where they were.

* * *

_"Meanwhile at Soldan High..."_

It was the start of lunch, since everyone else went through their first two classes. Sonic and his friends were gathered up at a table, along with Elise, while everyone else were still talking about how exciting it was for the princess of Soleanna to be at their school. They were all talking about how their classes were like.

"So how was your second class, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"It seemed okay, although it was a little tough though." Tails said.

"Man, you should've seen Knucklehead in Gym class." Chaos said as she patted Knuckles on the back. "He was definitly a trooper."

"Yep. And man, I could seriously learn to like this place." Knuckles said with a smile. "By the way, don't call me that."

"So how was your class, Princess?" Mizuki asked.

"It was fine, and you don't have to call me that." Elise said. "Just call me Elise."

"So what do we do from here?" Tails whispered to Sonic and Knuckles. "What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure...this time I'm gonna let Sonic decide." Knuckles whispered, as both Sonic and Tails were suprised by this.

"...." Sonic was silent for a moment until he remembered what he had to do. "Guys....we're staying here for a little longer."

"....Fine." Knuckles mumbled.

And so, the three now knew that they would stay for a little longer, since none of them knew why Sonic wanted to stay.

* * *

And so, for the rest of the day, Sonic and Elise both had their fourth class with eachother again, while Tails ended up with the rabbit again, who's name was Cream, as she introduced herself to Tails. Knuckles ended up with Flare in Geometry, while Chaos and Mizuki had classes together in History. Meanwhile in the city of Soleanna, Silver Wolf had led the others to the castle, as they had arrived just in time...sort of. Silver and Silver Wolf left before Sonic and the others got home; Silver Wolf left because he had to search for Azaroth, and Silver had to go back to Tikal's place before she got back. Elise was introduced to the new girls, as she decided to let them live with Sonic and the others also, since she had alot of empty rooms, except for Flare, since he already had his own place to go. Lucious on the other hand, didn't even like the idea of more furry mobians in the castle, as he punished the weasel from earlier for not killing Silver earlier. The weasel's name was Fang, meaning that he was a sharp shooter, except for when he tried to get his rifle out, thus whacking himself in the head with it. Sonic was definitly afraid about Amy staying with them, since he knew that Amy was the...stalking type. Eggman was disguised as Kintobor, as he was teaching Chemistry for Tails and Mizuki, and also Cream. Although when he got back, he was punished for some random reason, since Lucious was furious about more commonners in the castle. Azaroth was on his way to some temple, as he realized that something bad was going to happen in the future....

* * *

_"Meanwhile, under the Sea..."_

Somewhere off in the far corners of the deepest parts of the ocean, there was a strange castle underwater, as it was moving for some reason. Inside the castle, were alot of empty rooms, since the whole place seemed empty...or at least so you think. Inside some chamber, there was a large chair, and on the large chair, was some shadowy figure that resembled a hedgehog of some sort, but the bottom half was full of tentacles and everything. Whatever this thing was, it was giving an evil smile as to what was happening on the surface world. He was looking through a giant pearl of some sort, as it showed what was happening on the surface world. It also showed that from yesterday, Azaroth and Silver Wolf had sent the Chaos Emeralds into the ocean.

"Ah....so they have returned at last...." the dark figure said. "Stags!"

"Yes, my Lord?" another figure that had appeared from nowhere said.

"I need you to go find this merhog..." the strange hedgehog said.

"You mean I have to go to...the surface world??" the figure said suprised. "As you wish."

"Only he will tell me where the Emeralds are..." it said evilly.

"It will be done....Lord Nazo." the figure said, as it swam away from the chamber.

Soon the figure had laughed evilly, as it echoed through the castle, and through the ocean as well....

* * *

Ending Theme: "His World" by Zebra Head.

* * *

**There you have it!! **

**NOW I'm clueless on what to do for my next episode....**

**And yes people, Nazo is in this story...yippie!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twins or Flare, as they belong to inudemon02, and Silver Wolf belongs to sonicx man, and Azaroth belongs to me. And all the Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**(Please Reveiw!!! I have a feeling I'm going to get alot this time! X3)**


	7. A Merhog's Fish Bowl

**Okay readers, this is one episode that will finally have some romance!!**

**X3**

**And I got this idea from a certain author. -_O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flare, as he belongs to inudemon02. All Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**(Sorry if the Twins aren't in this one, inudemon02! And sorry if Silver Wolf isn't in this one sonicx man!)**

**And sorry for the long wait!!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"The first week of school was absolutley amazing!! I finally got to see what land school would be like, since Sonic's friend Elise somehow got us in school. And I still can't believe we grew legs, I mean that was just weird and amazing!! Amy was still curious about why Sonic wanted to stay, since she always cares about him, maybe a little TOO much... Anyways, I'm hoping Silver will go to school with us, even though he left for some very odd reason. And now I'm thinking of going with the Amy and the Twins today, since I heard that they were going to go shopping!! I hope Sonic will get over what happened at school 3 days ago..."_

* * *

Opening Theme: "Under The Sea" by A-Teens.

* * *

Episode 7: A Merhog's Fish Bowl:

It was another beautiful day in the city of Soleanna, as there were alot of people taking a few walks around the city. There were alot of other people hanging out at the beaches, and some people were a little busy with their work. Yes, it was a peaceful day in Soleanna, no signs of Eggman stealing all the fish. Everything seemed all peaceful, except for what was going on at the castle...

"How long has Sonic been locked up in his room?" Tails asked, as he and everyone else were having breakfast.

"Probably about 3 days." Knuckles shrugged, as he took a bite out of his toast.

Most of the girls except Elise, were out in the city doing some shopping, while the guys were left to do nothing, except probably find a way to cheer Sonic up. All the way on the 4th floor, there he was. The blue hedgehog Sonic, was all alone, as he just sat on his bed, with his knees to his chest, as he looked somewhat embarrassed and miserable for some reason. There was not much for him to do, since he was after all locked up in his room. This kinda thing made Lucious happy and what not, since he didn't like seeing Sonic that much; then again, he never liked him or any of his friends. Sonic was doing nothing but whistling to himself, as he looked out the window from his bed.

_"I hope Elise is still okay..."_ Sonic thought to himself, as he remembered what happened 3 days ago.

* * *

_"What Happened 3 Days Ago..."_

It was during lunch at Soldan high, and everyone was getting to their spots. Sonic was carrying a tray full of chili dogs, as he noticed Elise and his other friends. He was walking towards the table he was at, until suddenly he slipped, causing the tray to go flying into the air. Everyone looked at the flying chili dogs, as Sonic looked really worried of what was going to happen to his lunch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sonic shouted, as everything went slow.

"What's that?" Amy asked in a deep voice.

When Elise looked where Amy was pointing, she saw the chili dogs falling towards the table they were at. They were getting closer and closer, as Flare grabbed the girls, and jumped out of the way. Unfortunatley, he didn't have time to save Elise, as everything started going back to normal speed; then suddenly the chili dogs landed on the poor princess, as they also splattered all over her too. Not only Sonic, but everyone in the cafetiera, had there eyes widened, as they were all quiet as well.

"Oh, Sonic!" Elise said, as she wiped the chili off of her.

"_This is probably a good time to start running..."_ Sonic thougth to himself, as he quickly got up, and zoomed right out of the cafetiera without anyone noticing.

* * *

_"Back To Where We Were..."_

"Elise...I'm sorry." Sonic said to himself sadley, as he just lowered his head.

Back downstairs, Tails and Knuckles were trying to find a way how to get Sonic over it, until Elise came up with an idea.

"I've got it!" Elise said, as the two looked at her with suprised looks.

"What is it? I hope your agreeing we should just knock him back to his senses, with a frying pan." Knuckles said, as both Tails and Elise sweat dropped.

"Uhh...no, I don't think that's what Elise is thinking, Knuckles." Tails said awkwardley. "So what DID you have in mind, Elise?"

The Princess didn't want Lucious to know just in case if he was around, so she decided to whisper it to them. Tails had a small smile across his face, while Knuckles just nodded to whatever Elise was telling them.

"Then it's settled." Tails said.

"I'll go get Sonic." Knuckles said, until he was stopped by Elise.

"Wait. I'll go get him." Elise said, as she went upstairs.

Meanwhile Tails and Knuckles didn't know what else to do, so they decided to do a little game, until Elise would come back with Sonic. Elise was on her way to Sonic's room, who was still moping at the moment. Sonic was still down in the dumps because of that incident, until suddenly he heard knocking coming from the door.

"Sonic? It's Elise." said the princes, as Sonic lifted his head up a little. "I just want to say if you've been apologizing all this time...I forgive you."

When he heard that, he suddenly got up and walked over to unlock the door. Elise soon walked in with a small smile on her face, which got the blue hedgehog really curious on what she was up to.

"So, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Do you feel like going anywhere today?" Elise asked, in a happy kinda way.

"Uh...sorta. It's been a while since I left this room, except for when I had to go to school of course." Sonic said sheepishly.

"Well then, how would you like to go someplace special?" Elise asked.

"Uh...I don't know..." Sonic said nervously.

"We'll stop for chili dogs." Elise said simpley.

"We better not waste anymore time then!" Sonic said, as he was already out the room.

Elise was just standing there confused, on how Sonic was able to do that. So instead, she shrugged, and decided to head to her room, leaving the blue hedgehog confused. And so, Sonic went downstairs and decided to have a little bit of something before they would go to who knows where.

"Well, look who decided to come out from his room." Knuckles said.

"Haha...very funny, Knucklehead." joked Sonic, as a red vein appeared on Knuckles' head.

"Let's not turn this into another wrestling match, guys!" Tails said, while he was holding Knuckles back, to prevent him from pounding the tar out of Sonic.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Elise's room, the princess herself was getting ready for wherever it was they were going today. She was picking out what to wear today, since this did seem like some special occasion. She was so excited for this day, as she was also hoping that Lucious wouldn't find out. And speaking of the royal pain himself, all the way down to the underwater base where the evil madman Dr. Eggman had built, the two were there thinking of evil plots and what not.

"So tell this one more time." Lucious said in what seemed to be in an irritated voice. "HOW exactly are you going to do it?"

"Why it's simple." Eggman said as he pulled out some chart. "First: we get a Chaos Emerald; Second: we use it to power up the machine; and Third: we lure those pesky fur balls into the lobby, and then WHAM!!!" he finished with a smack across the face on one of the robots behind him, as Lucious just sweat dropped

"This is...ridiculous..." Lucious said, as he headed back to the elevator.

"Wait!! It's not all THAT bad!!" Eggman shouted. "It's perfect, trust me!!"

"I'll get the chefs to bake them cookies instead!!" Lucious shouted, as the elevator door closed on him.

"Well, that could've ended worse..." Eggman said to himself in a dull voice, as he sat down. "Well, I might as well look for those Chaos Emeralds, since I've got nothing else to do. Who knows? I might even find that pesky Merhog again." he said, as he started laughing his head off, which echoed through the entire base.

* * *

_"2 Hours Later, while somewhere out on the ocean..."_

Somewhere out on the ocean, which seemed to be five miles away from Soleanna, this was were the strange figure Stags (from earlier) was waiting. Right when he wasn't in the castle anymore, when the light had shined down upon him him, revealing him as some kind of red Mermobian that was wearing some sort of black armor, which also had few red and blue markings all over it. This also meant that his face couldn't be seen with the helmet on. What he was doing at the moment, was waiting for someone or something. And it also looked like he was getting impatient too, until suddenly he heard a noise coming from the distance. He quickly turned around to see three figures heading to his direction. One of them looked to be a chameleon that was wearing a black and purple cloak, meaning his identidy couldn't be seen. The other one was a small bee that was wearing a black and orange cloak, and the other one was this big crocodile that wore a black and green cloak, as none of their identities could be seen.

"Where have you fools been?!" Stags demanded.

"Uh, sorry boss, we were caught up in a little...mixup earlier..." the crocodile said nervously.

"Mixup? I thought it was you that tried to eat more sea weed again?" the little bee noted.

The crocodile suddenly grew angry with the little bee, so he decided to strangle the little guy, if it wasn't for the chameleon to hold him back. Stags couldn't do nothing but sweat drop at the sight of this.

"ENOUGH!!!" Stags shouted, as the three mermobians floated up straight. "Okay, let's get down to business." he said camley, as he pulled out a small orb, revealing an image of Sonic as it glowed. "I want you to find this merhog, and bring him to me."

"It shall be done." the chameleon stated.

"But where do we find him, sir?" the crocodile asked curiously.

"As much as I've seen, he's currently on....Land." he hissed at the last word.

"LAND?!?!" the three exclaimed.

"You mean...we have to go the bad place...where all the Land Monsters are??" the little bee asked frightened.

"Without water??" the crocodile asked frightened also.

"Without these two, I hope." the chameleon muttered to himself.

"You won't die, for Neptune's sake." the black armored mermobian said irratibly. "You'll just grow legs once your on land for more than two minutes..."

The three could do nothing but stare at him, as he sweat dropped again.

"Oh for Neptune's sake...JUST GO!!!!" Stags shouted, as the trio quickley swam to Soleanna...or at least that's what he thought. "The other direction, morons!!" he called, as the two quickly headed the right way. "Oh forgive me, Lord Nazo..." he said to himself, while shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

_"Meanwhile in the city of Soleanna..."_

Somewhere in the streets, there was the white limo that had Elise, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, as they were heading to wherever it was they were taking Sonic. And as Elise said earlier, Sonic was already chowing down on some chili dogs. He kept munching away, as both Tails and Knuckles just wanted to hurl. Elise however just ignored what they were doing, although she didn't want any of the chili to get on her clothes this time, since she was wearing a red shirt with a diamond shape on it, as she was also wearing a pair of blue jeans, along with different red high heels. She still wore the blue necklace, which Sonic never seemed to notice ever since he first came on land. Sonic was still curious on where they were going, as both Tails and Knuckles had devilish smiles on their faces.

"Are we there yet?" Sonic whined.

"For the last time--" Knuckles was getting ready to pummel him until...

"We're here!" Elise said, as the three looked out the window.

It was hard for Sonic to tell, since he couldn't see the sign, until the limo driver opened up the door. The three mobians had fallen out the limo with a loud thud, as both Elise and the driver sweat dropped. When Sonic and the others had gotten up, both Tails and Knuckles had smiles across their faces, while Sonic's eyes were widened at what the sign had said.

"SEA WORLD?!?!" Sonic gasped.

"We thought it would cheer you up, since it would remind you of home..." Tails whispered in Sonic's ear.

"Besides, this place has so many fishes that are from many places around the world!" Knuckles said, as neither of them were unaware that Sonic was feeling a little uneasy about this.

"_I get it...this is probably revenge for making Knuckles eat that green stuff they called Mold, on Tuesday." _Sonic thought to himself.

"Come on Sonic, I think you might like it!" Elise said, as she gracefully walked past the three.

And so, Tails and Knuckles decided to drag the stubborn hedgehog inside the aquarium, as the limo took off, meaning that Sonic wouldn't be going back to the castle in a while. When they got in, they decided to split up in two, so Knuckles decided to go Tails, and Sonic had no choice but to go with Elise. The four of them had parted from eachother for a while, as they were uaware that the purple chameleon was somewhere around the corner.

"Now how do you attract a merhog?" he asked himself. "This would be the first place they'd go." he said as he examined the place. "Why do these land creatures even keep fishes here anyway?" Soon he noticed an anglerfish, which gave him an idea. "It's a good thing Stags gave us these potions..."

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles were looking around the place some more, as they noticed a beluga in one of the tanks.

"Wow...there are so many fishes I haven't seen before!" Tails said in awe.

"Yeah, I know." Knuckles said, as he walked around some more, leaving Tails behind.

While he was walking around some more, he suddenly slipped on a banana peel that seemed to have came out from nowhere. He soon fell, as he was falling down the stairs, until suddenly something broke his fall.

"Wow, that didn't even hurt." Knuckles said suprised, as he got up.

"Easy for you to say...." said a voice that Knuckles knew.

When Knuckles looked at who he fell on, he noticed it was a familiar red hedgehog that was wearing a white shirt with a black flame on it, along with a pair of black jeans, and some black and grey shoes. Knuckles knew exactly who this was...

"Flare!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah it's me." Flare said as he got up. "So what are you doing here?"

"We decided to bring Sonic here so we would cheer him up." Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah, the chili dog incident." Flare said. "So where's Mizuki and Chaos?"

"Oh the girls are out shopping." Knuckles said simpley. "Course, I did hear Chaos mentioning something about not wanting to go, but was dragged for it anyways." They both snickered at that moment.

"So if your friend Sonic's here, then where's Tails and the Princess?" Flare asked.

"Sonic is with Elise, and Tails--" Knuckles soon stopped at that last part.

"What's wrong?" Flare asked.

"I forgot Tails at the Beluga area!!" Knuckles stated, as thjey both hurried back where Tails was.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Elise were at the place where all the big fishes and mammals were. They saw Orcas, Belugas, Sharks, and even Dolphins. There was one Dolphin that caught Sonic's attention, as he quickly looked at it. The Dolphin was blue, and had a few markings on it. For some reason Sonic felt like he knew this creature from somewhere before.

"_Please, I don't belong here!!"_ cried a voice, as Sonic looked around to where it came from.

_"Must have been my imagination..."_ Sonic thought to himself as he shrugged.

_"Someone help me!!"_ it said again, as Sonic slowley looked at the Dolphin.

"Um...Elise?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, what is it Sonic?" Elise asked.

"What's the name of this dolphin?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I beleive it's called Flitron." Elise said, as she read the discription.

That was when it hit Sonic, as his eyes widened a little.

"_Flitron, can you hear me? My name is Sonic. We've met before, remember?"_ Sonic said in his mind.

_"Sonic the Merhog??_" the dolphin known as Flitron responded. _"Now I remember! You helped us with our food supply back at home, with my help of course. But what are you doing here?"_

_"I have my own reasons..."_ Sonic said, as he looked over to Elise. _"That doesn't matter right now...How did you end up here?"_

_"Well it started out six weeks ago, when I was getting some food for my kids, then suddenly this net came out of nowhere, and it caught the fishes, with me along with it."_ Flitron explained. "_I bet everyone must be worried sick without me!"_

_"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here somehow!"_ Sonic said, as he looked around for any escape.

_"It's no use, Sonic."_ Flitron said disappointedly. _"I've been trying to find a way out, but there's no other escape route."_

That was until Sonic looked over to the fence, that showed a tunnel that would lead to the ocean.

_"How about you try jumping out?"_ Sonic suggested.

_"What? I can't jump that high!"_ Flitron said suprised.

_"Don't worry, you can leave that to me!"_ Sonic said as he gave Flitron a thumbs up.

"Sonic...what are you doing?" Elise asked awkwardly, as Sonic sweat dropped at what he did.

"Uhh...nothing?" Sonic said, as Elise raised a brow. "I uh...have to go to the bathroom REAL bad!!"

And with that, he zipped through a few people, as he went to find Tails and Knuckles, leaving the Princess behind, while she was confused on what just happened. She was thinking of following him, until suddenly she heard screaming coming from the other side of the aquarium. She rushed over to what was going on, until she had the feeling that Sonic had. So she thought it could wait, as she hurried to the bathroom. Meanwhile Sonic, and Knuckles heard it also, so they hurried to whatever was going on. Tails however, was busy with something else...

"Cream!" Tails said suprised. "Did you come to see the fishes also?"

"Yep!" the rabbit known as Cream nodded. "I sometimes like to come here on Saturdays."

"You look nice in that outfit today." Tails said, as Cream looked at her orange dress, along with her yellow shoes also. "_Did I just say that?! Nice going, Tails!!"_ he thought to himself, as his face went slightly pink.

"Why thank you." Cream said kindley. "While your here, do you wanna go see the Dolphins?"

"Sure!" Tails said, as they both walked together.

Meanwhile back where Knuckles was, when he heard the scream, he told Flare to go find Tails, as he ran off to wherever the noise was coming from.

"Hey, Sonic! Did you hear it too?" Knuckles called, as he caught up with Sonic.

"I sure did!" Sonic said. "Whatever it is, it's not good."

"I think it came from over there." Knuckles said, as he pointed to a nearby hallway.

And so, they rushed over to the hallway, as they entered through a door. When they got in, they saw that the room was one of those entertainment aquariums, as there were alot of people screaming from something. Sonic and Knuckles were both confused until suddenly, that was when they saw it.

"I bet this will lure out a merhog..." the chameleon said to himself, as he was ontop of a giant monster anglerfish of some sort.

"What is that thing?!" Knuckles gasped.

"Whatever it is, we can't let it harm these people." Sonic exclaimed, as he looked around for any place that was wet. "Say Knuckles...."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think it's possible, that you still have your strong punches as a land creature?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I think." Knuckles asked confused. "I'll try to distract it, but what will you do?"

"I'm going to get some help." Sonic said as he rushed off the other direction.

And so Knuckles was left there confused for a while, until he had to find a way to stop that thing without causing any panic. That was until he noticed a few spotlights, so he went to find the room that controls them. Meanwhile Sonic was on his way to the Dolphin area, which was were Flitron was waiting.

"_Move over buddy, I'm coming in!" _Sonic said, as he jumped in while no one was around.

Right when Sonic had got into the water, his legs had changed back into a tail, as Flitron was suprised by this. Sonic just smirked, and found the tunnel that would lead to the entertainment area, so he performed a twirl dash, and busted right through the gate.

"_We have do something before we get you out, Flitron." _Sonic explained, as he and the blue dolhpin swam through the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Knuckles had finally found the room, since all the other rooms he found were either closets, food storage, or for some bizarre reason, an arcade gallery. Knuckles didn't even bother asking about that, all that mattered was stopping this creature somehow. It took him a while until he accidentily hit the speaker button, as his voice was heard from the speakers outside.

"Uhh...don't worry folks, this is all part of the show!" Knuckles said through the mike, as everyone else started calming down a little. Soon he noticed Sonic was in the water, along with Flitron, as he sighed in relief. "And now, we go to our Mermaid Battle Act!!" Knuckles said proudly, as the audience cheered.

Sonic just smirked, as he quickly jumped out of the water, as the chameleon was suprised by this.

"I knew that would lure him out sooner or later." he said, as he smirked, until he was whacked by Sonic's tail, and was thrown off the beast, and into a dumpster. "Owww..." he groaned.

And all that was left was the monster anglerfish, as Sonic was a bit clueless on what to do. That was until he heard something from the speaker.

"And now there shall be two mermaids fighting the mighty beast!!" Knuckles said, as he ran out of the room, and into one of the aquariums near it.

Sonic was a little confused, until he saw Knuckles arrive in his merchidna form.

"What took ya so long?" Sonic joked.

"You wouldn't believe the traffic!" Knuckles joked, as they both chuckled.

"_Uhh...guys?"_ Flitron said nervously, as she pointed out to where the beast was.

When the two mermobians looked behind, all they saw were huge jaws heading towards them. They soon made a break for it, as they swam around the giant pool in circles. Knuckles started to turn around and swim right towards the giant anglerfish, as he readied his fists. Right when he pounded his fist against the creature's head, it made a sudden stop, as there was a big splash in the pool, as some of the water landed on the audience. They didn't even care if they got wet, as they cheered on. While the beast was stunned, this was a good oppertunity for Sonic. He quickley jumped out of the pool, and performed some kind of homing attack, but was coming at the beast like a drill. As he made direct contact, the impact of it was so strong, that the beast had reverted back to a regular anglerfish.

"Let's give a hand to the Actors of this performance!!" said Flare, as he somehow snuck into the room.

When Sonic and Knuckles peeked their heads out from the pool, everyone started cheering loudley. They both looked at eachother and shrugged, as they started to bow and wave to the audience.

"I could get use to this." Sonic said proudley.

"Don't even think about it." Knuckles said while trying to keep his cool.

* * *

_"45 Minutes later..."_

Everyone seemed okay after the incident, as Tails introduced everyone to Cream, who became his new friend. Sonic was able to get Flitron back to her home, since he tried using his twirl dash to help her jump high above the fence. The purple Chameleon escaped after gaining his sense back. And what was going on now, was that everyone was looking for Sonic, since he never came out of the bathroom for a while. Everyone splitted into groups, while Elise however decided to go alone. She was walking around the place, as she found no trace of him.

"Sonic, where are you?" Elise asked herself, until suddenly there was a glow coming from behind her.

When she slowley looked behind her, she suddenly gasped at what she saw.

"It's you!" Elise said, as she was face to face with the Merhog, as he was in one of the aquariums.

"Yes, it's me." Sonic said, as he tried to sound so calm and quiet.

"Why did you have to leave so soon, at that night 8 years ago?" Elise asked sadley.

"I had no choice...I couldn't be seen by more of your kind..." Sonic explained. "But don't worry, this isn't the last time you'll see me..."

"When will I see you again?" she asked, as she got closer to the glass.

"You'll have to find me.....soon...." Sonic said, as he got closer to the glass.

They were both getting close to the glass, as their faces were almost touching it. They knew what they were doing, as they closed their eyes, and slowley let their lips touch the glass, as it looked like they were actually kissing eachother. It took about 1 minute for them to let go of the glass, as they opened their eyes.

"Please.....find me....." Sonic said slowley, as the light suddenly died out, and he was no longer there.

"I will." Elise said to hersef quietly, as she exited the area she was at.

* * *

_"Meanwhile at the castle...."_

Lucious was heading over to where Eggman was, as he went through the elevator, and entered the base. When he got there, he was just dumbstruck to find the madman sleeping.

"I'm really starting to have second thoughts on--cookies!" Lucious said happily, as he noticed a tray of cookies on the desk near Eggman.

Without checking to see if Eggman was still sleeping, he quickly grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

"That is a really good cook--oh no..." Lucious said, as he realized what he just did. "These were for Sonic and his furry friends...." he trailed off, as he suddenly collapsed onto the floor sleeping.

Soon Eggman fell off his chair, and landed right next to Lucious, as they both started to cuddle together.

* * *

And so, for the rest of the day, everyone made it back to the castle, after they found Sonic, which of course he had to explain that he saw a chili dog stand nearby. Elise however forgave him, as the girls came back with lots of clothes. Amy, Blaze and Mizuki bought some clothes for Elise, since she never went with them. Lucious and Eggman started screaming when they woke up and found what position they were in, as neither of them left their rooms for the rest of the night. Meanwhile in the city, the crocodile gave the chameleon a scolding when he came back with no Merhog. And Stags was also really angry with this, as he didn't want to fail Nazo. Although back at the castle, Elise was still thinking of that thing at Sea World today, as this one thing kept going through her head: _"Find....me....soon....."_

* * *

Ending Theme: "His World" by Zebra Head.

* * *

**And there you have it!!! I've already come up with another idea for my next Episode, so stay tuned!!!**

**And don't worry about who the bad guys are, they'll change later!!**

**(Please Reveiw!!!)**


	8. Anger Management Much?

****

Okay here it is, fellow readers....Episode 8 is finally up!!!

**And yes, this might actually be my funniest Episode so far, so ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twins, as they belong to inudemon02, and Silver Wolf belongs to sonicx man, and Azaroth belongs to me. And all Sonic Characters belong to SEGA.**

**And sorry for the really long wait, it was hard trying to think of funny stuff! Plus I also had a few writer's blocks...**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"It's been like over a week now, since we first came on land. I wish I knew how much longer we're here, cause really, I'm kinda getting sick of this place. I mean nothing exciting has happened really, except yesterday when that strange monster attacked at Sea World. Things have been getting really strange with Sonic and the Princess, ever since that day. It's like as if...Sonic has...feelings...OH WHAT AM I SAYING?!?!?!?! Of course Sonic wouldn't actually LIKE like a land creature...would he? I'll have to ask him that later, right now I have a score to settle with something..."_

* * *

Opening Theme: "Under The Sea" by A-Teens.

* * *

Episode 8: Anger Management Much?:

It was a nice day at Soleanna, as everything seemed normal in the city. Everyone was either going to the malls, the beaches, other fun places, while others head to work. Yep, everything was peaceful...at least so it turned out to be...Somewhere in the city, inside a hotel, and inside one of the suites, there were two figures, as one of them didn't seem to happy about something.

"Where is he?!?!" Shouted the crocodile, earlier from before.

"Boss, you should really learn to relax and have fun!" the little bee said happily.

A red vein appeared on the big hooded crocodile's head, as he grabbed the little bee, and threw him into a trash can.

"I'm okay!" said the bee, as he was stuck inside.

"Ahem." said the chameleon, as the crocodile had jumped a little.

"There you are!!" the crocodile said furiously. "What else did you find?!"

"I found out that this Merhog isn't alone here..." the chameleon said darkly.

"Well duh, we're here too." the little bee pointed out, as he got out of the trash can; the big guy threw him back in the trash can. "I'm okay!"

"That's not what I meant." the chameleon said. "He's got friends with him."

"What?!?!" the two said surpised.

"Then it looks like we'll need the help we can get!!" the bee said, as he was still stuck in the trash can. "I'll go get Boss, and then we'll---"

"Don't even THINK about it!!" the crocodile yelled; since they knew he was talking about Stags. "We can't let him know about this, so that means we'll just have to get his friends then. One, by one!"

"But there's one problem..." the chameleon noted.

"And what's that?" the crocodile asked suspiciously.

"If he's just like us, then that means he also has the ability to grow legs." he explained.

There was a silence between the three, as this topic definitly got them. How would they know where to look, since the Merhog they're looking for can also grow legs? That was until the big guy came up with an idea.

"I've got it!" he pointed out.

"What is it?" the bee asked curiously.

"We'll lure him out with this!!" he said as he pulled out a....chili dog?

When the two saw that, they just suddenly face faulted.

"Vector, your seriously starting to bug me..." the chameleon said irratibly.

"Um...Espio, this is something that will SURE to lure him out!!" the crocodile known as Vector explained.

"Like that time that had a pack of sea weed and a shark involved?" the little bee asked, as a red vein appeared on Vector's head.

"Shut up, Charmy!" Vector shouted, as he threw the little bee back in the trash can.

"I'm okay!" the bee now known as Charmy said.

* * *

_"Meanwhile at the castle...."_

Somewhere in the lobby, our dear friend Lucious was walking around the place, like as if he was looking for something. And it also looked like he was really angry with something too, as he was storming through the castle. He passed by Kintobor, as he was carrying a few notes. It was a good thing they both got over what happened yesterday, otherwise they'd both be screaming and running around the place like lunatics.

"Ah, Kintobor!" Lucious said, as he turned around to speak with him. "Have you noticed anything unusual, lately?"

"Umm....you finally decided to give me a raise?" Kintobor asked curiously, until all of a sudden he was whacked by a fan. "I guess not."

"I'll make it clear to you then..." Lucious said calmley, as it looked like there was a dark aura surrounding him. "WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?!?!?!?!" he screamed, as the whole place was shaking; Kintobor dropped his notes when the place was booming.

"Okay, I wasn't sure where they went exactly, but I heard them say something about 'going somewhere fun' earlier." he explained, while picking up his notes.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say.....somewhere.....FUN??" Lucious asked, as he was giving glares at the old man.

"Uhh....would you look at the time? I gotta go and build my uhh......new....thing!!" he said quickly as he was getting ready to run, but unfortunatley Lucious grabbed him by the back of his coat.

"Your not going anywhere, except finding where the Princess is." Lucious demanded.

"Something tells me this day isn't going to turn out great..." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

_"Somewhere outside the city...."_

Somewhere WAY outside the city, and somewhere in the forests of Soleanna, Sonic and the others, along with Elise, were all enjoying themselves at a small field, as it seemed they were all having a picnic or something. Almost every one of Sonic's friends were here with him; even Big was there. Mizuki, Tails, and Cream were the ones who came up with the idea, while Sonic was the one who picked the location; Knuckles and Chaos were the only ones who didn't like the idea. And this time, Amy and Blaze were wearing something different than they did before. Amy was wearing her usual hair band and her pink necklace, along with her gloves, but was wearing a red dress, along with matching boots. Blaze was still wearing the pony tail and her purple necklace, along with her gloves, but was wearing a purple jacket, along a pair of red shoes. And this time Elise was wearing the same clothes, when she first met Sonic. So almost everyone was having a good time.....sort of.

"Mmmm, this food is delicious!" Amy said happily.

"Couldn't agree more." Mizuki nodded.

"I got them from the kitchen!" Big said stupidly, as both Amy and Mizuki sweat dropped.

"Umm...Big? Did you even ask before you did that?" Blaze asked.

"Froggy asked the chefs, and it seems they liked it." Big said.

"Uhhh.....yeeeaaaahhh...." Blaze said.

"So how did you find this place, Sonic?" Tails asked curiously.

"Uhhh....." Sonic wondered, as everyone else was curious.

* * *

_"2 Days Ago...."_

Somewhere in the sea, Eggman was catching more fish again, as he was using the same boat before. And for some reason, Sonic was nowhere to be seen. This made Eggman's job much easier, as he was laughing to himself in glory.

"Looks like that pesky Merhog's finally given up!" Eggman stated. "And I'll finally get to see what the fish here taste like..."

"Not when I'M around, Egghead!!" shouted a voice only Eggman knew.

When the Doctor looked over to the side, Sonic The Merhog himself was there, grinning to himself.

"Not you again!!" Eggman exclaimed, as he pressed a button, revealing a few cannons to appear on the sides of the boat. "You've been a pain to me for quite a while, Merhog. Now let's see you try and avoid something like this!!!"

And with that, he fired them at Sonic, as he quickly dove into the ocean before the missiles exploded on the water surface. Eggman knew he was going to go down like that again, which is why he transformed the boat into another robotic shark. After the transformation, he quickly sent alot of missiles towards the Merhog, as he quickly performed a twirl dash to make it past them. Eggman was suprised by this, as he quickly activated the shredders inside the Shark's mouth. But before he knew it, the missiles were following behind him, as Sonic quickly swam out of the way.

"There goes dinner again...." he muttered to himself, as he pressed the eject button.

Within seconds, the doctor was able to make it out before the missiles made contact with the robot, causing a big explosion. Sonic was relieved of this, until suddenly the escape pod Eggman was in had transformed into a crab like thing, as it charged at Sonic. Before he knew it, the robot grabbed him by the tail, and dragged him up to the surface.

"Hey, let me go!!" Sonic said firmly, as he was suddenly dragged out of the ocean, and into the sky. "Okay...now that's high." he added nervously, as the Doctor was grinning.

"Since I'm not getting any fish food today, I'll make an exception of getting rid of the pollution!!" Eggman exclaimed, as he flew over the forests of Soleanna. "So long, FishBoy!!!" he finished, as he dropped Sonic down into the forest below him.

And down went the Merhog, as he was screaming for his life. There was nothing left for him to do before he made contact with the ground, so he prayed for a miracle.

"Please keep Elise safe.....and please keep Amy away from my funeral..." he thought out loud, as he closed his eyes..

He was soon close to the forest, and before he knew it.........instead of landing on the hard ground, there was a large splash. Sonic quickly opened his eyes to see himself completely unharmed, as he took a quick look around him. It didn't look like he was in the ocean anymore, so he swam up to the surface to check. When he poked his head out from the water, he was suprised to see himself in a small lake, as there were trees around him, and there was also a small field there too.

"Hmmm.....looks like I just found a cool hangout." Sonic snickered to himself, as he headed for shore.

* * *

_"Back to Where we Were...."_

"Let's just say I stumbled upon this place 2 days ago." Sonic said simpley, until suddenly there was a popping sound, as everyone was startled by it.

When everyone looked to see where the sound came from, they were surpised to see Chaos covered in Ketchup, as it looked like the end exploded in her face. Everyone was shocked to see this, especially if Chaos ever got angry; although she suddenly got furious when Knuckles was laughing.

"Now we're even---" Knuckles joked, until suddenly before he finished, he was quickly punched directly in the face, thus sending him flying 5 feet away. "What was THAT for?!?!?!" he shouted as he got up.

"What do you think, Knucklehead?!?!" Chaos yelled furiously, while wiping the ketchup off her face; a couple of red veins appeared on Knuckles' forehead after hearing that name. By the time he heard the nickname, he immediatly ran up to her.

"It was just a joke, after what you did to ME!!!" Knuckles retorted, before he pointed at himself.

"Oh come on!! It was just whip cream, so it wouldn't matter!!!" Chaos yelled.

"I was SLEEPING!!!!" Knuckles yelled also, while everyone else felt a little uneasy about this.

"You think we should do something?" Amy whispered to Mizuki.

"Nah, she'll tire herself later." Mizuki whispered back.

So everyone just shrugged and just watched to see how long this would end.

"Let's go fishing, Froggy." Big said to his little friend, before getting up and heading to the lake.

"I think it's time we should break this up." Tails noted.

"Agreed." Everyone else nodded.

And so, they all immiediatly got up, and walked towards the two mobians, who were still argueing; they were both leaning their heads against eachother.

"Guys, please stop this!" Sonic exclaimed. "Your both not making this any better, so why don't we just--"

Before Sonic was about to finish, Chaos had whacked Sonic with something hard, sending him flying 10 feet away; she used Knuckles as a weapon.

"Okay....I'll admit it." Sonic said dizzily, after getting up. "That....actually......hurts." he finished, before falling back on the ground.

"Sonic!" Amy cried, before looking back at Knuckles and Chaos; her hair started raising up. "How could you?!?!" she screamed hysteracily; everyone else was holding her back from whacking Chaos with her signature hammer.

"Look, why don't we just settle this through--" Tails was about to convince them in something, but the two hot tempered mobians just gave him glares that would probably make Lucious wet himself. "Or not." he said frightened, before hiding behind Elise.

"And as for you, leave me be when I'm sleeping!!" Knuckles yelled at Chaos, while she still had her angry face.

"GET OVER IT, KNUCKLEHEAD!!!!!" Chaos retorted loudly; more red veins appeared on the echidna's fore head.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU COW!!!!!" Knuckles screamed; everyone, including Chaos had gasped at what Knuckles had said.

There was a long moment of silence, while everyone remained silent, since they didn't want to make anything worse; Big was too busy fishing at the lake. It was hard to tell, but Chaos had alot of anger in her eyes when she was looking down, so she walked over to the picnic basket, and lifted it up a little. Before anyone knew it, she threw the carrying case directly at Knuckles' forehead, as the map that was inside it had flown out of the basket, and was carried away by the wind; everyone was shocked to see what had just happened.

"Oh great, NOW look what you----" Before Knuckles was about to finish, Blaze jumped in and kicked him in the face, sending him flying a couple feet away from the others.

"What he meant to say was....we should probably find that map before it's lost for good, otherwise we'll be stuck here." Blaze explained, before putting her foot down on Knuckles' head.

"Uhh yeah! We should probably go into a few groups to look for it!" Tails suggested.

"That's some smart thinking, little bro." Sonic smiled, while patting Tails on the back; he blushed a little. "Okay, here's how it goes. Amy will go with Mizuki."

"Why can't I go with you??" Amy whined.

"Anways..." Sonic sweat dropped, before getting back on topic. "Tails, you'll go with Cream. Blaze, you can go with Big. Elise....you can go with Knuckles and Chaos."

"What about you, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked curiously; Sonic chuckled at the nickname.

"As for me, I think I'll go with this little search, solo." the hedgehog grinned. "Once it gets into the afternoon, we'll all meet back here." he added, before everyone nodded and parted away from eachother.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, somewhere else in the forest...."_

"I sure hope I'm lucky enough to catch that Merhog this time!" Charmy said to himself joyfully, while it looked like he was at some other lake, along with a few booby traps to catch Sonic in.

"Maybe I'll be SO lucky, that Stags will choose ME as his favourite!!" he jumped around in joy, until he activated one of the booby traps, causing a rope to tie around his leg, while it activated a tree to uncurl at a fast rate, and caused it to throw him all the way to the other side of the lake, screaming for his life.

"I MEANT TO DO THAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!" the poor little bee screamed, before making contact with another tree. "I'M OKAY!!" he shouted.

* * *

_"Back to our heroes...."_

Everyone had departed, as it showed where Tails and Cream went off to. They both talked about a few things, like how their lunch breaks were always funny whenever Sonic and Knuckles would argue about something, or that time when Chaos had a piece of toilet paper sticking out from her skirt.

"Boy, did she EVER get embarrassed that day!" Tails laughed, while Cream was laughing with him.

"Just like that time when Mr. Sonic accidentily spilled his chili dogs on the Princess!" Cream giggled.

"Just don't remind him, otherwise he'd be blowing gas!" Tails laughed some more, while they both decided to sit on a nearby boulder.

* * *

_"Now with Amy and Mizuki....."_

The two hedgehogs were both gossiping like how normal girls where (but unknown to Mizuki, Amy isn't exactly normal), but they were both talking about one particular hedgehog.

"So how long have you had a crush on Sonic?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"It was way back, when we were real young." Amy explained dreamily; Mizuki was confused. "I just know we have feelings for eachother, and I know he's going to give in someday."

"But Amy, how do you know if Sonic has the same feelings for you?" Mizuki asked.

"Oh a girl can tell." Amy winked, as they both went over into the forest some more.

* * *

_"Now with Big and Blaze....."_

The two cats were sitting by a small river, since Big wanted to fish, and Blaze wanted to do a little bit of swimming. The giant cat wasn't disturbed by Blaze turning into a Mercat, since Sonic had told him his friends were mermobians too.

"So how long have you known Sonic, Big?" Blaze asked, after poking her head out from the water.

"2 years." Big responded, while Froggy was hopping around the purple cat.

"Weren't you afraid to see a Mermobian?" she asked curiously.

"Nope. If Froggy thought that if Mr. Hedge-Fish was a good friend, then so would I." Big said happily, before adding bait to the hook on his rod. "And also we've been telling eachother good stories about our worlds."

"Boy, no wonder Sonic knows alot about this place." Blaze said to herself, after crawling on a rock to let her tail dry.

* * *

_"Now with Elise, Chaos, and Knucklehead---(Don't call me that!!!)---I mean Knuckles..."_

The princess of Soleanna was walking behind the two mobians for one very good reason: they were still fighting. Luckily after 5 minutes of a little smackdown, Chaos decided to walk with Elise for the rest of the hour; Knuckles was beaten a little, so he walked behind the girls. Where they were in the forest right now, it was filled with trees that were growing everywhere.

"That's the last time I arm wrestle with a girl." Knuckles muttered to himself.

"Are you okay, Chaos?" Elise asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Chaos replied darkly; Elise was more worried.

There was a few minutes of silence between the three, since Elise didn't know exactly what to do; she never solved a problem like this at all. After a few more minutes of thinking and walking through the forest, Elise had finally came up with an idea.

"OH!! The heat!!" Elise exclaimed, before faking what appeared to be fainting; she was lucky to fall on soft grass.

"What heat? It's not even hot out, plus we're underneath trees!" Knuckles noted; Elise sweatdropped before getting back up.

_"Well that was embarrassing..."_ She thought to herself. "Say um...why don't we try doing a little game to calm our nerves?" she suggested; Knuckles and Chaos both gave her glares before walking again. "Or not." She said quietly, as they all walked through the forest some more.

* * *

_"Somewhere else in the forest..."_

Somewhere high above the trees, was the evil Dr. Eggman, as it looked like he was in his eggmobile again. It seemed like he was looking for the Princess, which Lucious ordered him to do. He was also surrounded by nothing but trees and a river.

"I'm too intelegent to be babysitting some Princess, for that caniving lizard!!" He exclaimed furiously, before getting whacked by something, as it caused him to fly out of his eggmobile; it was Charmy. "Okay, who threw that?!?!" Eggman yelled, after getting up, until he noticed Charmy, as he grabbed him. "Alright pipsqueek, what are you doing here?!?!"

"No thanks, Vector...I don't want to be bait for sharks again..." Charmy said dizzily; Eggman sweatdropped while his brow twitched.

"Get ahold of yourself, boy!" Eggman shook the little bee, until he finally came to his senses.

"Uhh...what? Yikes! I gotta catch that Merhog, and fast!!" Charmy panicked, while flying around in circles.

"Wait a minute!" Eggman exclaimed, after grabbing Charmy again. "What Merhog?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well uh, you see. I'm not supposed to talk to land monsters, such as yourself, otherwise Vector will get mad at me." Charmy explained; the Doctor was even more confused. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Merhog to catch." he finished, after getting free from Eggman's grasp.

"Wait! How about I help you catch this...Merhog?" Eggman suggested, before the little bee turned around with a smile.

"Really?" Charmy asked happily surprised.

"However, will you give me a certain something in return?" Eggman grinned.

"Sure. Anything that'll help me catch that Merhog!!" Charmy replied, while flying around in circles again.

_"This'll be too easy..."_ Eggman thought to himself, while looking at the hooded bee.

* * *

_"Now with Azaroth and Silver Wolf (Why is there so many people in the forest?!?!)..."_

Somewhere near the shorelines of the forest, Azaroth and his good partner Silver Wolf were at the beach, as it looked like Azaroth was on a boat.

"Azaroth, why are you going? Soleanna needs a guardian." Silver Wolf said.

"It's only going to be for 2 moons, Silver Wolf." Azaroth explained. "During those 2 moons, I want you to keep watch on the Mermobians, and the Princess herself." he said wisely, before getting into the driver's seat.

"But Azaroth, I need you." Silver Wolf responded. "I can't do this without your help. I don't even know what these Mermobian's are capable of!"

"It'll be fine, young one." Azaroth replied. "And who knows? You might find someone of your interest while in my absence." he smiled, before he drove off into the ocean. "You'll find your purpose soon, old friend!!" he called, before disappearing into the distance.

It was a short moment of silence before Silver Wolf looked at his medallion, then he looked back at the forest.

"I guess I'm on my own for now." he said to himself, before smiling. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what school's like again." he grinned, before walking back into the forest.

* * *

_"And now with Sonic..."_

Our blue hero was walking somewhere else that didn't look to be filled with trees, but instead it looked like he was in some kind of small canyon. Although there was one thing bothering him at the moment...

"Man I could seriously go for a chili dog right now!" Sonic whined, while holding onto his stomach.

Since there was no sign of food around (he forgot to bring the picnic basket with him), he had to think of some other way. That was until something caught his nose, so he sniffed out the scent of what appeared to be...chili?

"Mmmm!! Smells like a chili dog is calling my name!" he exclaimed, before he started to walk faster; he was still trying to get used to having legs, and he's never run on land before.

Before he knew it, the smell was getting closer, and stronger, until suddenly a rope that was tied to a bent tree had been activated, and sling shoted the blue hedgehog into the air. Screaming for his life, Sonic was flying through the air, but forune smiled upon him, when he noticed there was a lake up ahead. Without any hesitation, Sonic had made a dive for it, and had landed perfectly in the water; once he got wet, he was a merhog once again.

"I guess I could use a little refreshment!" Sonic joked, after poking his head out from the lake.

The blue merhog swam close to shore, when suddenly something came out from the lake, as the water was bursting. After what had came out, it appeared to be somewhat of a giant green and silver metallic turtle. It looked enormous, as there looked to be a cockpit at the head of the machine; it was obvious that Eggman was there, and so was Charmy.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hmm...so it seems you did survive that fall." Eggman spoke through the speakers. "No matter, I'll just have to get rid of you the HARD way!!"

"Yeah!! The hard way!!" Charmy repeated, while flying around in circles.

"So who's the pipsqueak, Egghead?" Sonic asked; Eggman grunted at the nickname.

"My name is Charmy, and once I catch you, Stags will pick me as his favourite!!" he said, before pulling off his cloak. He was actually a bee that was wearing a pair of orange shoes, with a matching little jacket; plus he had white gloves and a black helmet where his antenna's were showing. "I hope your big friend can catch Mr. Merhog!" Charmy said, before Eggman nodded.

"Oh he will, my little friend...he certainly will..." he smiled evilly, before activating what appeared to be a net.

But before the net was about to catch him, Sonic had already swam to the other side of the lake, as he was already behind the machine.

"You'll have to try better than that, Robarfnik!!" Sonic joked, while sticking his tongue out; Eggman had started to get real angry with this merhog.

Before he knew it, the giant turtle had started to fire missiles at the merhog, but Sonic had dove into the water to make sure they wouldn't reach him; how wrong was he. The missiles had made their way into the lake, and Sonic had to pick up more speed. But that was until he came up with an idea, as he started to pick up even more speed, while swimming around the turtle in circles. Once he got faster and faster, a huge water spout started to form around the giant turtle; Charmy wasn't lucky, since he was outside of the machine. The little bee was thrown off the machine, and into the lake before making a little splash. Once the water spout was getting bigger, the missles that were in the water were thrown out of the water spout, and straight into the robot's face, before making an explosion.

"Well whadda ya know? The same trick worked! Except only with a little different manuever." Sonic said sheepishly at the last sentence, before noticing the machine wasn't down just yet. "Oh, come on!!" he pouted, before the robot started firing more missiles.

Right when the missiles had gotten real close, they were all suddenly pulled away, as if being tugged by something invisible. That was until Sonic realized it was Big using his fishing rod to catch the missiles, and had thrown them into the air for them to explode when they made contact with eachother. Another one was coming close, but that was until a fire ball was coming from nowhere, and caused the missile to explode. Blaze had appeared in her "land" form, as her hands were ignited with flames!

"Woah, Blaze!! Since when could you do that?" Sonic asked in awe.

"I don't know." Blaze shrugged, before looking back at the machine. "So who's this guy?"

"Just an old friend of mine who likes to kill fish." Sonic said simpley, before swimming towards the chestplate of it, and performed a twirl dash.

Once he made contact with the machine, it tumbled a little before getting it's balance back. That was a perfect oppertunity for Blaze to use her fire abilities on the machine, as she was using them like a flamethrower on the turtle. The giant robot was slowly turning red, meaning that it was getting hot.

"WARNING!!! WARNING!!! ENERGY CORE OVERHEATING!!!" the alarm informed, while Eggman was panicking.

"I wasn't expecting the Merhog to have any friends!!" Eggman shouted, before noticing that the countdown for self destruct sequence was on. "I really HATE that merhog!!" he hissed, before ejecting into the eggmobile, as the giant machine exploded.

After the machine parts were flying, and the evil Doctor was leaving, Charmy had came flying out from the water to see what was going on. When he looked at the eggmobile, he noticed that the Doctor had failed.

"Mr. Stupid head!! Our deal is off!!" Charmy pouted, before flying into the air at the centre of the lake. "Listen up, Mr. Merhog!!"

"What the?!" Blaze gasped, while everyone else looked at the little bee.

"What do you want, Charmy?" Sonic called.

"Be warned. Boss will do anything to catch you, and you better watch out, cause Stags might go after you himself!!" Charmy shouted, before flying off into the distance; Blaze and Sonic both had a worried look on their faces, while Big was fishing again.

"We'd better find the rest of the gang!" Sonic said, before getting up to shore. "After my tail dries." he said sheepishly; Blaze facefaulted, while Big just fished.

"Look Froggy! A cat-fish!" he said stupidly, after pulling out a fish with whiskers; Froggy jumped on his head.

* * *

_"Back with Elise, and the two lovebirds---(WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!!)---Whatever..." _

Now the three of them had made it to what appeared to be a valley that had an old mining area. Elise was surprised to see this, while Chaos and Knuckles were still giving eachother glares.

"It's because of you that we lost the map." Knuckles said, before Chaos started to grumble.

"Yeah, because you started it in the first place, Knucklehead." Chaos retorted; another red vein appeared on Knuckles' head.

"This is...Kingdom Valley." Elise said in awe, while ignoring what Chaos and Knuckles were doing; they were both wrestling on the ground again. "Umm...can you both stop doing that now?" Elise sweatdropped, after noticing them fighting again. "Okay okay, I think it's time we break this up!" Elise said, before she actually grabbed each of them and seperated them; both of them looked at her with a surprised look.

"Wow...nice arms!" Chaos commented.

"I'd hate to admit it, but you seem to have inner strength!" Knuckles commented also.

"Um...thanks." Elise said nervously, before she slightly blushed a little. "Hey look! It's the map!!" she pointed out, before they all noticed that the map was hanging on the branch of a tall tree.

"Someone try helping me get it down!" Chaos said, while jumping up to grab it.

"I'll get it myself." Knuckles said, before thrusting his fist into the tree, causing it to break; Elise and Chaos sweatdropped at what Knuckles did. "What?" he asked, after grabbing the map.

"Hmph, for an echidna who needs anger management, you're pretty strong." Chaos smiled a little.

"I'm sorry, did you just say anger management?" Knuckles asked, before walking up to her. "For your information, Cowlick. I've been a good echidna, and I'm not going to let someone ruin that!"

"Oh why don't you just go ahead and cry me a river, Mr. Sensitive!!" Chaos snapped, before walking up to him; Elise looked a little nervous on what was going to happen.

"HedgeCow!!!"

"Knucklehead!!"

"Backstabber!!"

"Viper!!"

"Do you wanna kiss me, much as I wanna kiss you?!?!" Knuckles shouted.

"ABSOLUTLEY!!!!" Chaos screamed, before both of them started to lock lips with eachother; Elise just had her eyes widened and had her jaw drop.

"_I did NOT see that coming._" Elise thought to herself, while watching the 2 mobians have their long passionate kiss.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" Chaos yelled, after they broke up.

"I HATE YOU MORE!!!!" Knuckles yelled, before they both made another deep passionate kiss.

_"I wonder what it'd be like, if they LIKED eachother?"_ Elise pondered for a moment, before realizing the sky was going a little orange. "Um...guys? We should probably head back, Sonic's probably wondering where we are."

And so, the two mobians broke up and looked at eachother in an awkward kinda way, before Chaos punched Knuckles in the face, sending him unconcsious. Elise just sighed, and Chaos followed her behind dragging Knuckles, an all the way back to the picnic spot.

* * *

For the rest of the day, everyone was able to make it back to town okay, thanks to the map they were to retrieve. Elise had promised not to tell anyone about Knuckles and Chaos' little "moment" back in the forest, and both of the mobians thanked her for it. Amy and Mizuki planned on trying to get Sonic to go out with her for next week, while Tails and Cream had become best friends. Big had caught many fishes, and Blaze was happy to see the sun set, which goes for all the Mermobians. Meanwhile Charmy had went back to Espio and Vector, even though he ended up with a bad scolding coming from Vector, as he punished him by throwing him in a dumpster. Silver Wolf had decided to enroll in school, so that he could keep an eye out for the Mermobians, while Azaroth was gone for the next few months. Not to mention, when Eggman got back to the castle, he got a really bad scolding from Lucious. Yeap, almost everyone had a good day, and Knuckles had forgotten to ask Sonic if he had feelings for Elise. Little did either of them know...they did.

* * *

Ending Theme: "His World" by ZebraHead.

* * *

**Well I finally got this Episode down!!**

**And now I'm completely out of ideas for the next one. (I forgot what I was going to do next. XD)**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	9. A Night at Club Rouge

**Well, here's another one of Sonic The Merhog!**

**And now we'll get to see a certain character everyone likes...X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA. I only own the OC that's mentioned in this. (Sorry if the other OC's aren't in this one!!)**

**P.S: OC's are still accepted in this story until Episode 15. (If a new OC is added, many great twists will be added to the series, plus there will be more interesting episodes.)**

* * *

_"Wow...today's day of school seemed quite interesting today. Amy was still going after Sonic for some reason, and the Twins were sick today, and Tails seemed to be hanging out with Cream. Yep, things were going okay...we even saw one of Sonic's friends, Silver in school today! I'm so glad that they were reunited again! Silver showed us to his other friend, Tikal, who seemed really nice. Not to mention Lucious had to go visit his brother in Station Square today, which was a really good thing since I don't like him that much, and he wasn't going to come back until next Sunday. But he did hire someone else to watch over us...I forget what his name was, but he did have a few people with him also. I just wish I knew why they always wore cloaks like that. Speaking of which, Sonic and his friends had their suspicions on them for some very strange reason. Anyways...everyone's asleep, and it looks like a beautiful night in Soleanna...Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I just take a peek at what the city's like at night..."_

* * *

Opening Theme: "Under The Sea" by A-Teens.

* * *

**Episode 9: A Night at Club Rouge:**

It was a dark and starry night, as the full moon was shining down on the city of Soleanna. Everyone in not only the city, but the castle were all asleep, except for a certain Princess, as it appeared that she was sneaking out through the hallway to get to the stairs. She seemed to be still in her white night gown, but it looked to be she was heading for the closet where the coats were stacked. While she was sneaking past the room where her "temporary" advisers were sleeping, she all of a sudden hearing what appeared to be music.

She slowly tip toed to where it was coming from, mostly the living room where the light was on for some reason. Right when she got there and peaked through the corner of the wall, there was no sign of anyone else, except that was when some kind of piano was playing out from nowhere, while it seemed that Knuckles was sliding into the room with a bass guitar in his hands, while wearing nothing but his gloves, white socks, and a pink shirt for some reason. Then the piano started to play the same tuning, and Tails came sliding in with the same clothing as Knuckles, but had a set of drums with him. Then all of a sudden, Sonic came in wearing the same thing, but he was holding onto an electric guitar. Then for absolutley no reason, Vector came in, even though he was his cloak, he still had the same clothing all over the cloak like the other guys, and he was also holding onto a microphone. When Elise looked over to the other side of the room, she noticed that Blaze was just wearing her purple pajamas, but she was the one who was playing the piano.

_"What are they doing?" _she thought to herself, while watching them get ready for something. The next thing she knew, the piano started to play again, and then that was when Vector turned around.

"Just take those old records off the shelf!!" Vector shouted, before they all started what it seemed to be dancing. "I'll take and listen to em by myself...Today's music ain't got the same soul...I like that old time of rock and roll!!!"

Elise just sweatdropped at what they were doing, when suddenly it hit her. They discovered Rock music. While the mobians were causing a little bit of a ruckus, Elise just quietly walked past the doorway without being noticed; Vector accidentily went for a stage dive which wasn't a good idea since they weren't on a stage, and there wasn't any audience. The princess just kept tip toeing to the door when she finally made it, as she walked over to the closet. Once she found what she was looking for, she lightly kicked off her slippers, and stepped into a pair of black boots, and zipped up a black jacket before rolling up the skirt of her night gown, to make it look short.

"It wouldn't hurt to see what the city's like at night." Elise whispered to herself, before quietly opening the door, and slowly closing it. "Goodbye home, and hello Soleanna!" she said, before walking out to the gates.

* * *

_"Back at the Castle..."_

Meanwhile back at the living room, everyone was still jamming away, until that was when they were finished with their little moment, after Sonic had accidentily broke the guitar by whacking Vector with it.

"Real sorry about that, guys. Honest!" Sonic said, before walking out the room.

"I just hope you can fix that, or buy a new one by tomorrow." Knuckles said, while dragging the hooded crocodile out of the room. "If Lucious finds out about a broken guitar, he'll kick us out!"

"I don't think I can live in the city ALONE!" Blaze gasped, before turning off the light to the living room. "Although this WAS really fun to do. I'm glad you guys talked me into it!"

"Well, I'll see if I can fix this tomorrow." Tails said, while carrying the broken guitar into his room. "Goodnight, everyone!"

"Goodnight!" everyone said in unison, before Sonic was the only one who didn't enter his room.

"Don't worry, lil bro," Sonic whispered, before getting most of his clothes off, and putting his red shoes on before walking to the balcony, which was over the ocean shorelines. "I'll get another one tonight." he said, before jumping off, and landing into the water; he quickly changed into a Merhog again. "Besides, I've always wanted to see what the city's like at night!" he grinned, while swimming through the rivers in the city.

* * *

_"And now back with Elise..."_

The Princess was lucky to not be recognized by anyone, as she was walking the quiet streets of Soleanna. There weren't too many people outside, just a few mobians and other people. In fact she noticed that alot of shops were closed down, due to the fact that the owners wouldn't be keeping their stores open in the middle of the night. There were however, a few bars and nightclubs that were open around the city, for those who wanted a wild night; Elise was never interested in those, so she decided to take a few more looks around the block.

"Hmm...it's sure quiet at night." Elise said to herself, while taking a few more looks at the closed stores. "Maybe a little midnight snack won't hurt." she said, after noticing a vending machine that had a few chips and chocolate bars.

Just when she reached into her pocket, she noticed there was one small little problem: she forgot to bring money. While listening to her stomach growl a little, she walked over to see if there wasn't anyone watching her. Luckily there wasn't anyone in sight, so she sighed before walking around the city some more. While she was walking about, she suddenly heard something, like as if it was...music? All of sudden, she started to walk over to where it was coming from, while it seemed like she was in a trance of some sort. While she was walking around the corner of a building, she noticed a small night club that had a sign over it saying "Club Rouge"; this confused her alot, even when she couldn't help but walk over to the strange place. Not only was the Princess under a trance, but there were other people walking behind her. It was like as if EVERYONE was being pulled into the strange night club, as a strange shadow was peeking from the doorway.

"Come in, my fellow customers..." it said in a feminine voice, while the people were getting close to the doorway. "It'll be a night to remember..."

* * *

_"Back with our Blue Hero..."_

Meanwhile in the rivers of Soleanna, Sonic had just come poking his head out from the water to see if anyone was around. He was lucky that no one was here, so he quickly jumped out of the water, and onto the sidewalk that was close to the water to let his tail dry off. After 2 minutes, his tail returned to his land legs. He then looked around to see if there was any music stores open; unfortunatley, there wasn't. He was seriously confused on what else to do, until that was until he had thought of an idea.

"There's only one person I know, who can fix any musical instrument, at any time." he said to himself, before jumping back into the river, and heading back to the castle.

He had quickly waited for another 2 minutes for his tail to dry again, after reaching the shorelines of the castle. Once he had gotten inside, he quickly and quietly walked through the castle, while reaching to Tails' room. Right when he noticed the guitar, he quickly grabbed it, and quietly walked out of the little kitsune's room, unaware that he had walked into Knuckles.

"Uh...I was sleepwalking?" Sonic said nervously; Knuckles didn't seem happy about what was going on.

"Now what are you REALLY up to, Sonic?" Knuckles raised a brow.

"...Could you keep this a secret?" Sonic asked quietly, after looking around to see if Vector and the other guys weren't around. "I'm going back to the sea world, but I'm only going back to see if a friend of mine could fix this guitar." he explained.

"Why can't we just STAY there? I've been trying to convince you in returning to the canyon, where all our friends are!" Knuckles exclaimed, before noticing that Sonic was walking over to his room, at the balcony. "Why do I even bother?" he sweat dropped, before running after Sonic. "Sonic, what are you doing?!" he asked.

"What do you think, Knucklehead?" Sonic grinned, before jumping on the ledge. "See ya!!" he waved, before jumping off the ledge, and diving towards the ocean; Knuckles followed him behind.

"SONIIIIIC!!!!" Knuckles yelled, before they had splashed into the sea, and transformed back into Mermobians again. "Next time, try going for a smaller cliff." Knuckles said dizzily, after feeling a little woozy from jumping off a high place.

"Sorry, Knuckles." Sonic replied sheepishly, before both of them swam off into the distance.

"Don't you think that we could just stay in the canyon for a little longer?" Knuckles asked, while they were swimming through a coral reef.

"Let me think...no." Sonic simply said; Knuckles grew a red vein on his head. "Oh come on! There HAS to be someway for you to like the surface world!"

"Sonic, you should know that we don't BELONG in the surface world at all." Knuckles explained firmly. "We belong down here, where we were born. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I believe that sometimes there's more to life, than just remaining in a canyon forever." Sonic said darkly, before picking up speed, and heading down towards the canyon.

The merchidna decided not to let things go too far, otherwise this would've started out as another fight like yesterday. Both of them had swam through the dark caves, until reaching the underwater city again.

"We're home." Knuckles smiled, while swimming through the empty streets. "Hehe, just like Soleanna...everyone else is sleeping."

"All but one." Sonic grinned, before pointing to a small coral reef, that still had the lights on. "Yo, Guano! You there?" he called, before hearing some movement.

"Just take a chill, mon!" called a jamaican voice. Before they knew it, a mermonkey with green fur came in through the colored sea weed door; he was wearing a green necklace, and a pair of white gloves. "Ah Sonic, my mon! What's chillin?" the monkey known as Guano said happily, while shaking hands with Sonic.

"Not much, but I've found a broken instrument, outside the canyon." Sonic explained, before pulling out the broken guitar.

"Outside the canyon, you say?" Guano asked, while looking close at the instrument. "I think I can do something about it. This must be one of those new ones from the Indiana Ocean!"

"Thanks, Guano!" Sonic bowed.

"Don't mention it, mon! I'll have this thing ready by tomorrow!" Guano gave him a thumbs up, before floating back into his place. "You and your bud should get some rest, you look awful tired!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go back and..." Sonic yawned, before noticing that Knuckles wasn't with him anymore. "He must've swam back to the castle." he shrugged, while swimming back to the exit of the canyon.

After he swam through the dark caves, he had made it out into the open blue area, as it seemed nice with the full moon glimmering from the surface. Sonic just smiled, before swimming up to the surface, and splashing out from the water, to see the starry skies; it reminded him of that "special" night, 8 years ago. He swam back to Soleanna as fast as he could, but while he was swimming, he started hearing whispers that suddenly came from nowhere. He immedietly stopped to hear more of these strange whispers, as they appeared to sound like...an old man.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked cautiously.

_"Do not worry yourself, Merhog."_

When Sonic looked over to his right, he was absolutley surprised to see a strange glowing light, that was in the shape of a small orb.

"Wait a minute...I know that voice." Sonic widened his eyes, before looking closely at the orb. "Are you...Elise's father?"

_"I WAS her father, and yes." _the orb said. _"I am proud of what you did eight years ago, when you saved my daughter from dying out at sea. If anything terrible were to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself for not being there with her." _he said sadley, before closing in on Sonic. _"I've been watching you for a long time, Sonic."_

"So uh...you didn't see that little chili dog incident, did you?" Sonic asked nervously, before the orb did what appeared to be nodding. "I was afraid of that." he sweatdropped.

_"Can I trust you to take care of my sweet Elise, Sonic?"_ he asked. _"Since my body was lost at sea, my spirit was to roam the earth until I'd find someone to guide them to their destiny. What I'm trying to say is...will you accept me as your guide?"_

This took a long quiet moment before Sonic could think of anything else to say.

"I'll do it, for you and Elise." Sonic said in a serious tone.

_"I'm glad Elise has fallen for someone like you."_ he said; Sonic was a little shocked to hear this. _"I know of what happened at Sea World, also."_

"Uh yeah...my bad." Sonic shrugged.

_"Now quickly! Elise is in trouble, and it's up to YOU to save her!" _the Duke warned; Sonic nodded before swimming towards Soleanna. _"But be careful. This person has put some sort of spell over those who listen to her music, so it's best that you be on your toes for this one."_

"Hang on, I've got a tail, how can I...oh wait, I get what you mean." Sonic chuckled, before reaching the rivers of Soleanna. "Knuckles! There you are!" he called, after noticing Knuckles was sitting by the same vending machine Elise was at.

"If you're wondering, I was thinking of a midnight snack." Knuckles grumbled, before getting up; Sonic had already dried his tail up.

"Say Knuckles, could you help me out with one more chore?" Sonic grinned, while creeping out the echidna. "Elise is in trouble, so I need your help!"

* * *

_"Meanwhile, back with Elise..."_

The scene shifts over to the inside of the night club, as it seemed that everyone was having a good time, even Elise herself. People were either drinking at the counter, or moving around on the dance floor. It seemed kinda weird, but by the looks of it, they all seemed to be in some sort of trance, even the Princess; she was on the dance floor, thank goodness. Not only that, but there was a small chuckle coming from the counter, as it seemed there was a white bat standing over there. She was wearing a black suit, with a pink chest plate that was in the shape of a heart, and she also wore white gloves and white boots with pink soles on the bottom; she was also wearing purple lip gloss, and light blue makeup on her eyelids. And judging by what was going on, she was the only one who wasn't hypnotized by whatever it was that was hypnotizing the citizens.

"Well well well," she said nonchalantly, while noticing something different in the night club. "Not only did I round up some more customers, but it looks like I just brought in the Princess of Soleanna herself." she smiled, before serving a customer some wine.

_"What's going on?..."_ Elise thought to herself, whie dancing. _"It's like I've got no control over myself..."_ she said; her boots were currently off, since it was hard for her to dance in, even though she didn't want to be here in the first place.

"I've got a feeling that Merhog will soon be here." the bat said, before serving a few more customers some more alchoholic drinks; the doors flew open, and Sonic and Knuckles were standing there. "Oh? More customers, I presume?"

"Excuse me, but have you seen a tall girl, that's about this high?" Sonic asked, while raising his hand up; he got no response from the other people. "Uh...hello?"

"_Something tells me, I just found TWO mermobians._" the bat grinned, before looking at the Princess. "Does she have red orange hair?" she asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Knuckles raised a brow.

"I'm Rouge." she said, before pointing at Elise. "And I think that's your girl, isn't it...Merhog?" the bat now known as Rouge grinned; Sonic widened his eyes at what she said. "I've been waiting for you to show up at some point, and it looks like you brought quite a handsome echidna." she winked at Knuckles; he looked away since his face was going pink.

"So um...is it alright if we just take our Princess, and leave?" Sonic asked; she chuckled.

"Your so predictable..." Rouge said playfully, before pulling out what appeared to be a mic with bat wings on the handle; Sonic and Knuckles both widened their eyes at what she really was.

"It can't be..." Sonic gasped.

"...Are you...a Siren?" Knuckles asked; Rouge nodded. "Wait, aren't Sirens supposed to control only male land creatures?"

"That's true, but thanks to the technology in this world, I can control both male and..." Rouge narrowed her eyes at Elise. "...Well...you get the picture." she smiled, before pulling the mic close to her lips. Before Sonic and Knuckles knew it, music of some sort started to play from the speakers, as Rouge just grinned at what she was about to do next. "_Sweet dreams are made of things..."_ she sang, while it seemed that the people's eyes started to glow red, and walk towards the two mermobians with angry looks; even Elise was doing the same thing. _"Who am I to disagree? Travel the world, and the Seven Seas...Everybody's looking for something!"_

"Remember Knuckles, these are regular people, so we can't hurt them!" Sonic explained, before ducking just in time, while one of them tackled.

Knuckles tried to find a way to get past the people without harming them, so he tried to see if he could just push the others out of the way, to reach Rouge. Unfortunatley, the music seemed to have made them stronger somehow, as one of them grabbed the echidna, and threw him towards the dance floor, where the lights were still glowing. Sonic tried to get through the crowd, but they were still coming at him like sharks, so he tried to slip and slide under their legs, and had reached the counter where Rouge was.

"You've just been shut down, Rouge!" Sonic grinned, after grabbing the mic out of her hands; unfortunatley she did a roundhouse kick on the hedgehog, causing him to let go of the mic. "Or not..." he groaned, before getting up.

"Nice try, handsome." Rouge said. "But face it, your no match against a Siren!" she laughed, before realizing that the mic was out of her hand. "What?!" she gasped, while noticing that Elise had it in her hand. "But how? That's impossible!"

"Can I please go now?" Elise asked, before smashing the mic to the ground; everyone's eyes started going back to normal.

Once Rouge had looked at the people coming back to their senses, she immedietly ran out of the night club, and flew into the sky.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from me! Stags will find you!!" she called, before disappearing in the distance; Elise was seriously confused, before removing her jacket, causing the skirt to go down into it's original form.

"What was THAT all about?" Elise asked, after turning to Sonic.

"Beats me." Sonic shrugged, before noticing that the Princess looked tired. "How about we call it a night? We need some sleep, if we're going to school tomorrow." he suggested; she nodded, before she suddenly collapsed. "Careful! Maybe I'll just carry you back to the castle instead." he said, after catching her, and carried her bridal style. _"This DOES remind me of that special night..."_

And so, the oddly trio made their way back to the castle, while they were unaware that the Duke himself was floating over them, and smiled at how Sonic was helping her.

_"I know you will keep Elise safe...Sonic the Merhog." _he smiled, before turning back into an orb, and flew into the night sky.

* * *

For the rest of the night, everyone had a good night sleep. Except for Rouge, after figuring out that her nightclub was shut down. Not only that but she went to see Stags, and he had mentioned that he would go after the Merhog himself. Although for the next day, Elise, Sonic and Knuckles weren't able to go to school, because they never woke up since their little "fun time" they had last night. The Duke knew he would trust Sonic, instead of Lucious, so he decided to stay with Sonic until he has found his destiny...

* * *

Ending Theme: "His World" by Zebra Head.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if this wasn't my best episode, but the next one will be MUCH better, I promise!!**

**(Plus I've just received a few new OC's, so the next Episode will be MORE interesting!!)**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


End file.
